She
by RoryAdamms
Summary: Natalie llega a la prisión de la mano de Daryl y Merle, causa del destino. En el peor momento, con el Gobernador vigilandolos, ella sucumbe ante su oscuro pasado. Daryl D./OC.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer FanFic, espero que les guste.

Consultas, dudas, lo que fuere, pueden dejarme un review o mensaje privado. Gracias desde ya por leerme.

3

- Ahhhhh...- Gemí molesta mientras quitaba rápidamente el pie incrustado en el lodo y lo sacudía entre insultos.- Mierda.- El día estaba nublado, denso y no había chance de que saliera el sol para poder lavar el zapato con la media y dejar que se sequé en el sol.- Mierda.- Repetí mientras me quitaba unos mechones de cabello negro del rostro con cara de fastidio. Me senté en el suelo mientras evaluaba mis posibilidades. El camino era un asco, cerca de ahi debía haber un arroyo, sino no habría tanto fango. "Agua" recalcó mi mente mientras revisaba la mochila buscando botellas. También faltaba comida. Agradecía haber bajado los 15kg que nunca pude bajar, pero las costillas se me marcaban más que nunca y estaba levemente mareada.. Encontré mitad de una barra de cereal que finalicé en dos bocados.- Hay que seguir.- Me dije, pensando que cerca encontraría el aroyo y quien sabe, alguna casa abandonada donde pasar la noche o simplemente tomar unas zapatillas.-

Luego de caminar media hora y recolectar varias botellas de agua noté un pequeño sucucho abandonado. Recorrí el perimetro y vigile las ventanas con mi arco preparado, pero no encontré a nadie. Dentro del baño, había un sucio espejo. Mire mi reflejo y sentí pena al verme asi. Mi rostro regordete, ya presentaba curvas menos notorias e incluso tenia el mentón afilado. Mi tez morena lucia un poco pálida debido a la deshidratación, sin nombrar a las enormes ojeras debajo de mis ojos marrones. Lo único que no había adelgazado de mi rostro eran mis labios acolchonados, que siempre odie. Tomé unas tijeras y recorte un poco el largo de mi pelo, ya que lo tenía sucio y desprolijo. Pude recoger unas medias secas para mis pies y unos borcegos tres talles más grandes. "Es lo que hay" pensé. Noté una gruesa frazada para abrigarse en la noche, y pare en seco, dudando. Si me quedaba dentro de ese lugar, lo más probable es que amaneciera con las ventanas cubiertas de caminantes o peor, con algún humano con intensiones no gratas.

- No pasaré lo de Atlanta de vuelta.- Susurré frunciendo los labios levemente y tomando la frazada, sali del lugar. Había tomado un par de latas de arvejas y lentejas, y con la mochila bastante abultada, subi a un árbol no tan alto pero si grueso. Era más factible que una persona me busque en una casa antes que un árbol, pense intentando relajarme. Estaba anocheciendo, así que use la frazada sobre mis piernas mientras con una soga me ataba al árbol para no caer de noche mientras dormitaba. Devoré dos latas de comida, y me dispuse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, todo fue rutinario. Usé el arroyo para higenizarme, desayuné una lata más de arvejas y acabé una de las botellas de agua de un solo trago para seguir viajando. Realmente no tenía un destino, sólo seguir, nunca parar.

Mientras revisaba la punta del arco que se desgastaba, escuche varios vehículos circular por la ruta más cercana a ese bosque.

- Demonios.- Rápidamente apoye mi espalda detrás de un grueso árbol y espié dos autos y un camión moverse velozmente hacia el norte.- Por poco...-

Me había acostumbrado a hablar sola, temía perder su voz para siempre, perder cordura y humanidad con ello.

- Hola, morena.- Voltee rapidamente e intenté tomar una de las tres flechas que me quedaban en el costado de mi mochila, pero era inútil, no había ninguna.- No deberías distraerte tanto...- Rio el hombre que violaba mi limite de aproximación, pavoneandose con las tres flechas en su mano. Presa de mi propia adrenalina y temor comencé a correr precipitadamente dejando caer la mochila, para alivianar mi peso junto con el arco.- Ahhh, no no no...- Le oí decir. Sus pasos pesados comenzaban a sentirse más cerca y sin poder evitarlo el nudo en mi garganta se agigantaba Los malditos borcegos hacian que mis pies bailaran dentro de ellos, y correr me costaba el doble..- Ven aquí!.- "Tiene mis flechas, mi mochila... Me quiere a mi". Esquivaba los arboles con una asombrosa habilidad, ya que solo veia borrones verdes y marrones ante mi. No iba a ceder, esas latas de comida me daban la energia suficiente para correr un largo trecho.

- Demonios...- Escuché que había dejado de seguirme, pero yo segui corriendo. Bastó dos segundos que mirara para atrás para notar que estaba apuntandome con mi arco. Sentía ardor en mis musculos, la adrenalina no me dejaba caer. El zumbido de una de las flechas dispararse y segundos después clavarse en la parte trasera de mi gemelo izquierdo fue lo siguente. Me desplomé en el suelo y, sin pensar en el dolor, me quite la flecha conteniendo un grito.-

- ¡No no... no, por favor no!- Gimoté lastimeramente mientras gateaba por el piso para seguir alejandome, mareada y con un fuerte dolor punzante en mi pierna. Con asombrosa facilidad, el hombre me dio vuelta y una especie de cuchillo se acercó a mi rostro.-

- Ahhh... Si supieras como adoro a las dificiles.- Me dijo con voz pasmosa y una horrible sonrisa sádica. Todavía parado, colocó una pierna a cada lado de mi cadera.- De aquí no escapas!- Dicho eso, le clavé la flecha en el rostro, sin pensarlo. Presa de su cólera, estampó un puño en mi cara dejandome mareada y desorientada. Sentí su mano buscar el botón de mis pantalones y me aterré, no tenía fuerzas para evitarlo, mi pierna sangraba y mi rostro hervía del dolor del puñetazo.

Sentía sangre caer cerca de mi rostro, el hombre debía haberse quitado la flecha del rostro. Estaba tratando de pensar en algo bueno, en ese pensamiento que te quita todo lo malo de alrededor y eres feliz, pero esta vez no funcionaba. Por inercia, defendia mi cuerpo con mis débiles brazos, pero eso no interrumpia en su labor. Sentí por cosas del destino otros pasos, un fuerte ruido y el hombre cayó de un golpe seco al suelo. Intenté levantarme del suelo, tanteando mi cuchillo que tenía escondido en el borcego pero no lo hallé. Estaba asustada, el mareo persistía y solo podía ver fogonazos de luz. Totalmente desprotegida mire a mi salvador, con temor. Tenía la camisa rasgada y un chaleco de cuero negro gastado. Me miraba con la misma desconfianza que yo tenía en los ojos, lo sabía, pero no atacaba. Solo estaba parado ahi, evaluando mi siguente paso.

Me senté como pude en el suelo y el hombre tiro un pañuelo rojo cerca de mi; entendiendo, hice un torniquete con el en mi pierna y lo mire, sin decirle nada. Lentamente sacó un cuchillo de su cinturón, y reconocí el mango gris y violeta. Era mío, ese violeta era único, lo había manchado con un químico del laboratorio donde trabajaba.. Con miedo a espantarme, extendió el brazo devolviendomelo. No iba a caer en esa, pensé con miedo dando otro paso atrás, con la cola pegada al suelo todavía. Pareciera que leyera mi mente, ya que lo lanzó a mis pies, para que no me acercara a él. Seguido, se acercó al hombre inconciente y le quitó las dos flechas de la mano y recogio la otra, tirandolas junto mi cuchillo.

- Deberías recuperar tu mochila... Esta por ahi- Señaló el hombre con una voz sureña que llamaba la atención- Lamento lo...- Señalo al hombre vagamente con su dedo, mientras se acercaba a él y atravezó su cabeza con una flecha de su ballesta.-

- Gracias.- Susurré sin animos de fiarme de él. Lentamente me reincorporé y mire mi pierna, no paraba de sangrar.- Demonios.- Di dos pasos y tuve que sostenerme de mis rodillas, avergonzada de mi debilidad.-

- Si quieres...-

- No.- Dije tanjante mirandolo desconfiada. Me pare recta y note que mis pantalones estaban todavía desabrochados. Con los dedos temblorosos lo cerré e intenté volver a caminar-

- ¡Daryl!¿Daryl?- Una voz más fina pero con un tinte de aspereza llamó la atención del hombre de la ballesta.- Hermano, los autos del Gobernador van hacia la prisión, debe... ¿Que demonios sucedió aquí?.- Levante rápidamente mi arco cargado apuntándolo. Ese hombre tenía una especie de prótesis como mano con un cuchillo incrustado en el.- ¿Daryl? ¿Y este bombón?-

- Merle.- Llamó la atención del tipo que recien llegaba, de manera prohibitiba.- Vamos...-

- No vas a presentarme?- Rio Merle siguendo los pasos de su hermano. Daryl, sin voltearse continuó su camino mientras yo seguía apuntándolos. Al verlos suficientemente lejos, intenté dar un paso y cai de costado al suelo. Tomé mi pierna y noté que sangraba profusamente. Tapé la herida con los dedos temblorosos, conteniendo un grito de dolor. La flecha debía haber traspasado alguna vena, ya que no era normal que sangrara tanto.-

- ¿Qué demonios haré?- Susurré al viento mirando mi mochila que parecia estar a kilometros de mi. Sentí los pasos volver y de manera torpe empuñé el cuchillo en modo de defenza.-

- No seas idiota, guarda eso.- Era el hombre de la ballesta.- Puedes venir con nosotros, tenemos un hombre que puede arreglar eso. - Señaló mi pierna herida.-

- No, gracias.- Dije tratando de conservar algo de dignidad disimulando mi miedo.-

- No seas idiota.- Repitió el hombre ganandose una cara odiosa de mi parte.- ¿Crees que duraras mucho asi? No te digo que vivas con nosotros, solo deja que te arreglen eso y te vas.- Dijo de manera convincente. Baje la cabeza dudando y volví a mirarlo.-

- ¿Porqué haces esto?- Dije, intentando reincorporarme del suelo. El extendió su mano y, desconfiando, la tome.-

- Ya sabes.- Dijo. No fue de manera casual, como quien quiere zafar de una pregunta, lo dijo mirando el cuerpo tirado en el suelo del hombre que se había lanzado encima mio con esas malditas intensiones.-

- Bien...- Acepté ir ya que el tenía razón, pero iriamos bajo mis pautas. Volteé buscando al hombre de la prótesis y no lo encontré.- ¿Dónde esta el otro...?-

- Merle.- Dijo mientras lo vimos venir del bosque con mi mochila y una larga vara de madera.-

- Y ¿Tu?...-

- Daryl.- Dijo por debajo mientras Merle, con cara de pocos amigos me entregaba la vara para que pudiera caminar y se colocaba la mochila.-

- Ire detrás de ustedes.- Dije abruptamente viendo que Merle ya comenzaba a caminar.-

- Ve donde se te cante el culo, pero ven, sino Darlina no dejará de insistir.- Gritó Merle mientras seguia caminando. Daryl gruñó levemente y sin mirarme lo siguió. Apoyando mi peso muerto en la vara, apuré el paso si no quería perderlos.-

Caminamos alrededor de diez minutos con paso apresurado, cada vez que apoyaba mi pierna herida hacia una mueca de dolor. Escuchaba a medias lo que los hermanos hablaban, sobre un Gobernador, una prisión, una chica llamada Maggie y un chico, Glenn. Mire para atrás y note el rastro de sangre que estaba dejando.

- Esto atraerá zombies.- susurré preocupada.- ¿Falta mucho?- Ambos se voltearon y pusieron cara de preocupación.- ¿Qué?- Dije a la defenza.-

- ¿Te sientes bien, muñeca?- Preguntó Merle mirando a Daryl preocupado.- Esto será un retraso, Daryl.-

- ¿De que demonios...?-

- Mira tus manos.- Señaló Daryl interrumpiendome. Mire mis manos y solte un suspiro de preocupación. Mis manos, brazos y hasta mis uñas lucian un pálido muerto increíble. Con un dedo toque mi mano y no había rastro de mucha circulación de sangre.- Así de blanco esta tu cara.-

- Oh, mierda.- Mire mi pierna. Podría asegurar que si había atravesado una vena importante en estos instantes.- No quiero morir.- Les dije, casi rogando. Agarre la vara con buena firmeza, como si de eso dependiera mi vida.- Vamos.- Apure a los hermanos, mientras los pasaba y caminaba rápidamente hacia la dirección que ellos seguian hace unos instantes.- No quiero morir.- Repetí solo para mi misma, para convencerme de que iba a llegar.- Hey, que demonios...- Merle me había quitado mi arco por detrás mientras Daryl tomaba mi brazo y lo pasaba por detrás de su cuello, tomandome fuertemente del torso para apurar mi paso. Merle apresuró el paso cargando mis pertenencias, volteando de vez en cuando para mirarme. Yo había comenzado a sufrir el desgaste de la pérdida de sangre, pero no quería decirlo. Temía que si lo decia en voz alta sería peor.- Gracias...- Susurré con cansancio.- No me quiero morir.- Repetí casi corriendo gracias a la inercia y la adrenalina de la poca sangre que me circulaba por el cuerpo. Daryl me miro de reojo sin decir nada, sujetandome más fuerte y apurando el paso.-

Mientras casi corriamos por el prado alejado del bosque, noté una estructura grande a lo lejos. Un lugar cercado, firme. Seguramente la prisión de que tanto hablaban.

- Estamos cerca. Mantente despierta, belleza.- Merle me dijo. Me asusté, ya que sentí su voz lejana, mis oidos tapados y un leve mareo en mi cuerpo.-

- Deja de llamarla así, idiota.- Daryl hacía muecas de esfuerzo. Yo sabía que tenía casi todo mi peso sobre él, pero no podía evitarlo, no tenía la fuerza suficiente.-

- ¿Cómo quieres que la llame si nunca se dio el lujo de decirnos su nombre?- Merle recriminó en el instante que se escucharon fuertes disparos en la zona.- El Gobernador.- Dijo Merle.-

- Merle sostenla... ¡MERLE!- Gritó Daryl soltandome. Pensé que iba a tener las fuerzas suficientes de quedarme de pie, pero cai al suelo, siendo sujetada por Merle. Respirando lentamente, noté como Daryl corria hacia la prisión con la ballesta en alto. Merle acomodó mi arco en su espalda y con mucho esfuerzo me alzó.-

- Daryl...- Susurró Merle, con un tinte de preocupación. Comenzó a trotar cargando mi desgastado cuerpo.- Vamos, muñeca, quedate con Merle.- Los ojos del hombre no se apartaban ni un segundo de su hermano.-

- Natalie...- Susurré mientras Merle jadeaba.- Mi nombre es Natalie... idiota.- Sin mirarme, el hombre rio de costado ante el insulto.-

Perdí a Daryl de vista. En realidad perdí a todo de vista. El bello cielo azul que hacía contraste con el tedioso día anterior. Perdí de vista el bosque frondoso, ese que durante semanas fue mi cama, living, comedor...

- - No quiero morir.- Repetí antes de desvanecerme.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo va dedicado a ****adyh**** quién es mi primer review =) GRACIAS!**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

El aroma... Ese aroma era familiar, pensé mientras intentaba abrir los ojos ante la luz que se reflejaba en mi cara. El olor a alcohol de sanidad y el metal de los cuencos con ese contenido. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, apenas podía mover los brazos del dolor que había en mi.

- Humm...- Me quejé inconcientemente mientras estiraba mi cuerpo, en lo que parecía ser, una mullida cama.- ¿Laila?- Pregunté.-

- Hey... Decidiste despertar.- Con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, abrí los ojos aterrada al escuchar una voz para nada familiar. Un viejo, canoso con una camisa blanca un poco gastada, me miraba desde el rincón de la ¿Celda?.-

- ¿Cuándo llegue a la maldita prisión?- Susurré para mi misma mientras me reincorporaba en la cama, alejandome del hombre por instinto. Intenté levantarme pero unas esposas me lo impidieron.- ¿Qué...?- Miré al hombre con el terror grabando en mi cara. Este día no iba a terminar más.- ¡Merle! ¡Daryl! ¡Hijos de...!-

- Hey hey hey... Muñeca, estoy en la celda de al lado.- La voz de Merle sonaba tediosa y molesta.- Es una puta precaución, nada más.- Mire al viejo que, expectante, esperaba ver mi siguiente reacción.- Tranquilizate y será todo más fácil.- Tragué saliva, intentando serenarme.-

- ¿Me suturaste?- Le pregunté al viejo, sin dejar de mirar las esposas que me ataban a esa cama.-

- Se educada.- Me dijo el hombre haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. ¿Acaso me estaba dando lecciones?. Tomó unas muletas y tardo unos segundos en pararse, fue ahi que note la falta de su pierna.- Acabo de suturarte, de hidratarte- Señaló la vía que tenía pasandome suero, que no había notado antes.- Te salvamos de una muerte segura, niña. Se educada.- Repitió.-

- No se como pretendes que sea educada, cuando despierto y me encuentro con esto.- Señalé las esposas con furia. No iba a ceder, por ceder me pasaron las cosas que me pasaron..-

- Es simple precaución, Natalie... Se que es dificil de creer... Pero sigue habiendo gente decente en este mundo.-

- No es la clase de gente con la que me he topado, disculpa.- Dije levantando las cejas. El hombre me miró y mantuve la mirada firme.- Es todo lo que obtendrás de mi parte, tampoco confio en ustedes.- Le dije sueltamente mientras, tensa, miraba como el viejo revisaba los puntos.-

- Lo bueno es que no pierdes más sangre...- Obvio mi último comentario olimpicamente.- Has dormido un día entero, le dire a Carol que te traiga comida...-

- ¿Un día entero...? Hey, hey, no te vayas...- Hersell ya se había ido.- ¿Merle?-

- Relajate, muñeca...-

- Calla... ¿Estás encerrado verdad?- Pregunte. Me pareció raro escuchar solo su voz y que no venga a verme con lo preocupado que estaba hace un día por mi.- ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?-

- Verás... El viejo Merle hizo las cosas mal... Como siempre...- Chasqueó la lengua y lo oí sentarse en el suelo.- El único motivo por el cual no estoy muerto es que la gente de aquí ama a mi hermano.- Se hizo un silencio eterno, que con mucha ansia a saber más, se lo respeté.- No te harán daño, Natalie.- Le creí.-

- ¿Qué paso cuando me desmayé?- Apoye la cabeza contra la pared mientras miraba la esposa. Tenía la muñeca lastimada, seguramente en sueños me lastimé.- ¿Quién disparaba?- Recordé el incidente.-

- El Gobernador...- Rió irónicamente y comenzó a explicarme todo lo que sucedió. Maggie, Glenn, Alex. Entendí porqué estaba encerrado en esa celda, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero en lo que me concierme a mi, el fue uno de los hombres que me salvó, no podía odiarlo.- Asi que... Volvimos aquí por Daryl, el queria volver.-

- El no hizo nada malo para conformarse con vivir a la interperie de vuelta.- Dije resueltamente.- No entiendo como... Sabiendo todo lo que hiciste, decidiste volver.-

- Cosas de la vida...- Rió el hombre mientras escuchaba como jugaba con su protesis contra los barrotes de su celda.- Probablemente terminaré muerto cuando el Gobernador vuelva...-

- ¿Volverá?-

- Michonne le quitó su hija, Natalie... Su hija zombie... Desde eso su mente esta podrida, claro que volverá.-

- Entonces debo irme lo antes posible de aquí.- Dije con un poco de urgencia mientras intentaba mirar por la puerta de la celda y ver a alguien.- ¿Cómo es el nombre del viejo?-

- Hersell.-

- ¡Hersell!- Grité con un poco de mi olvidado acento latino.- ¡Hey, Hersell!-

- Hersell vendrá luego a cambiarte el suero.- Una mujer de cabello corto y voz tranquila apareció en mi puerta y por instinto me agazapé de nuevo contra la pared. Sostenía un bowl, y el olor de comida hizo rugir mis entrañas.- Soy Carol.- Me entregó el bowl sin miedo a acercarse y una cuchara.- Es sopa enlatada, no es mucho pero servira para calentar el cuerpo. ¿Cómo te sientes?-

- Mejor.- Dije la verdad, intenté desifrar a esa mujer pero no pude ver maldad a flote. A su vez, siempre se me dio más fácil con las mujeres que los hombres; Simplemente porque los hombres dañan.- ¿Puedes sacarme esto? Quiero irme.- Dije simplemente mientras tomaba la sopa.-

- Todavía no, Natalie.- Se sentó en la silla que anteriormente uso Hersell.- Imagino que Merle...- El tono que uso fue tedioso y con desprecio.- Te ha puesto un poco al tanto y... Luego de que Rick, nuestro líder, te haga unas preguntas podrás quedarte unos días aquí para recuperarte del todo.-

- Quiero irme.-

- Es por tu bien...-

- Mi bien es estar afuera como siempre lo hice, no esperando que un desquiciado que se hace llamar "Gobernador" venga a fusilarme por algo que no hice y no entiendo!.- Susurré elevando mi voz casi al grito para el final de la frase.-

Carol suspiro cansinamente y se cubrió el cansado rostro con las manos, la veía exhausta.-

- Entiendo, Natalie, te lo juro. Pero soltarte en tu estado delicado, allí afuera donde nuestro enemigo acecha es condenarte a una muerte rápida y segura.-

- Capaz que no tan rápida Natalie...- La voz de Merle nos sobresaltó a ambas.- ¿Recuerdas cómo Daryl te encontró? Ese hombre era uno de ellos.- Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y miedo, pero Carol no entendía.-

- Oh...- Fue todo lo que pude decir.- _La puta madre_...- Susurré en español mientras evaluaba todas mis posibilidades. Lo mejor, esa soportar un poco más allí donde vivía esta "familia".- Me quedo.- Le dije segura a Carol.-

- ¿Qué te hicieron Natalie?- Carol me increpó con determinación.-

- Nada, me quedó.- Dije recostandome nuevamente y mirando hacia la pared.- Carol, a sabiendas que no me iba a sacar nada, me quitó las esposas y salió de la celda.-

- Lo que te hacia tu esposo es una de las dos cosas hijas de puta que le puede hacer un hombre a una mujer.- Escuché la voz de Merle, seria y convencida, que le hablaba a Carol mientras pasaba frente su celda.-

Carol no respondío y siguió de largo. Pasaron dos horas, y las palabras de Merle seguian retumbando en mi cabeza, al punto de considerar quedarme a vivir para siempre allí. Intenté reincorporarme y noté que pude hacerlo sin ningún problema, así que lenta pero segura, me levanté para poder ir al baño. Mis primeros pasos fueron tambaleantes, ya que tenía miedo de apoyar mi pierna. Caminaba apoyandome en la pared para no terminar estampada en el suelo. Salí de la celda y pregunté a Merle:

- El baño?-

- Me ves cara de guía turistica, cariño?-

- Olvidalo.- Camine para el otro lado, esquivando pasar en frente de Merle que, a mi forma de ver, no le sentaba bien el encierro.-

- ¿A donde crees que vas?- La voz pastosa pero llamativa de una muchacha de cabellos cortos me llamó la atención.-

- Llevo un día entero sin levantarme, a donde crees que voy?- Conteste a la par, mientras la veía bajar las escaleras a mi encuentro.-

- No puedes levantarte sola, puedes caer.- Me tomó de los hombros y me ayudo a caminar. No mostré retinencia ya que, la mirada agobiante y asustada de sus ojos me llamó la atención. Esa chica estaba peor que Carol.- Vamos, te llevaré al baño.-

- Gracias.-

Caminamos en silencio, mientras vagabamos por el pabellón cosiguente al de Merle y yo. En el vegitorio, me voltee para intentar desabrocharme los pantalones mientras ella sostenía mi suero en alto. Mis frágiles dedos temblaban demasiado y era tarea imposible.

- Dejame ayudarte.- La voz de ella sonaba impaciente.-

- Puedo sola.-

- Parece que no, no seas...-

- Dije que puedo sola.- Al cabo de diez segundos más, pude desprenderlos. Aliviada me di vuelta nuevamente.- Dame el suero, puedo sostenerlo yo.- Me miró levantando una ceja.- Vamos, recién te conozco, ni se tu nombre y quieres que haga_ pipi _frente tuyo?- Intenté sonar casual y reir un poco pero ella no cedió.-

- No miraré.- Dijo resueltamente dandose vuelta mientras sostenía el suero. Mierda, había en este mundo alguien más terco que yo, pensé. Baje mis pantalones y bragas e intenté darle charla, evitanto la incomodidad de escuchar cuando alguien orina en un baño público.-

- Y bien... ¿Tienes algo que decirme o recomendarme de la gente de aquí?-

- No te encariñes y acostumbres mucho, que apenas te recuperes te vas- Su agresiva voz me calló y segui con lo mio.-

- Lo siento.- Me incorporé y volví con la maldita tarea de abrocharme los pantalones. Soltando un suspiro molesto, la mujer dejo mi suero en el suelo e intento hacerlo ella.- Oye, no! Que demonios!- Le quité las manos, molesta, pero ella solo miraba la parte superior que no podían cubrir mi braga negra.-

- ¿Qué te sucedió?- Susurró abriendo asustada los ojos mientras yo, con los dedos más temblorosos que antes, intentaba cerrar mi jean.- Natalie...-

- Dejame en paz.- Dije mientras, con la poca fuerza que había recuperado, tomé el suero y salí del baño.-

- Natalie...- Me tomó del hombro y me di vuelta molesta.-

- No es de tu incumbencia... Quieres saber que me pasó? Soy una chica, una mujer, que vive sola, afuera, en un mundo sin reglas, no es bastante claro ya?...- Contuve las lágrimas para no parecer débil.- Deja de mirarme asi, quieres? No soy una víctima, ni pretendo que me miren como una. Ya lo superé...- Segui caminando pero una pregunta de ella me detuvo.-

- Cómo?-

- Que?-

- Cómo... demonios lo superaste?- Me di vuelta y la vi llorando, agarrandose fuertemente las muñecas. Vi unas marcas rojas, las mismas marcas que tenía yo en mi muñeca a causa de las esposas, y entendí. Ella era Maggie.-

_- Mierda- _Me acerqué a la chica pero sin saber como actuar, no era buena en esas cosas. Le di unas palmaditas tontas en el hombro.- Lamento lo que sea que te haya pasado...-

- El Gobernador...- Fue todo lo que pudo decir y sentí correr calor en mis venas. Maldito.-

- Lo superarás... Yo lo hice... y lo hice sola...- Me encogí de hombros tratando de que sonara en serio, que sonara verdadero y que... Esos cortes que tenía marcados en mi vientre, eran fácil de superar, de sobrellevar.- Creeme..-

- Maggie. Mi nombre es Maggie.- Se seco las lágrimas e intentó sonreirme.- Lo siento, ni siquiera te conozco y yo...-

- Lo entiendo, descuida, pero tu tienes una familia, por lo que veo, aquí. Ellos harán que todo sea más fácil.- Sonreí. Creo que fue la primera vez que sonreí genuinamente en semanas, simplemente para ella se sintiera segura, y no como yo, que desde que comenzó todo estuve sola.-

- Gracias, Nat.- Ella hacía que mi nombre sonara gracioso con ese acento.-

- Descuida, vamos, que me quiero recostar de vuelta.- Ambas comenzamos a caminar pero de golpe paramos en seco. Vi una sombra arriba de las escaleras, una sombre que cuando se dio cuenta que notamos su presencia se fue, y mis tripas sonaron preocupadas nuevamente.

Daryl había escuchado todo. Yo, había ganado sin saberlo una amiga, y él hombre que me había salvado la vida, pero al fin y al cabo un hombre, había escuchado lo que nunca me había animado a decir en voz alta.

- Descuida, el no dirá nada.- Yo simplemente sonreí por cortesía.-


	3. Chapter 3

**3ra entrega de mi fic! Disfruten este sumamente largo capítulo.**

Pasaron dos días. Dos días donde mejore, pude interactuar con algunas de las personas que vivian en esa acogedora y rara prisión y afianzar mi vínculo con Maggie y Merle. Maggie odiaba el hecho que usara parte de mi día en ir a hablarle a la celda, más cuando se enteró que yo sabía que Merle fue el que la llevó con el Gobernador. Entendió a duras apenas que yo era ajena a lo que había pasado y que él y su hermano me habían salvado. Merle, estaba más impasable que nunca, odiaba estar encerrado y su única distracción diaria eramos Daryl y yo, en horarios diferenciados, claro esta.

En cuanto a Daryl, desde que lo vi al tope de las escaleras cuando estaba con Maggie, no volví a hablarle. Simplemente odiaba el hecho que alguien me mire con pena o quiera hacerme el día más leve por lo que pase en un pasado. Ni siquera sabía cual era su reacción ante lo escuchado, pero yo jugaba a la defensiva, y evitaba todo contacto con el menor de los hermanos, antes de ser juzgada.

- Necesitamos más comida.- Rick, el hombre que ayer me dio las pautas y reglas para poder quedarme por tiempo indefinido en la prisión, planteaba un problema a la hora del almuerzo. Levante la cabeza contenta, al fin una tarea con la cual podía ayudar.-

- Mi pierna esta bien y puedo cazar.- Dije atrayendo la atención de todos. Me encogí de hombros y mire a Hersell buscando su aprobación médica.-

- ¿Segura?- Maggie, sentada a la otra punta de la mesa, evitando s Glenn, me preguntó.-

- No tengo miedo de salir, siempre y cuando tenga mi arco a mano.- Dije honesta mientras pinchaba un par de verduras enlatadas y engullia rápido.- Estoy mejor de la pierna, ¿Verdad, Hersell?- El hombre dudo unos segundos y luego asintio. Creo que buscaba mi aprobación ya que en los últimos días el ánimo de su hija mejoró notablemente y era gracias a mi (Dudo que fuera por el simpático de su novio).-

- Bien, le diré a Daryl que iran en la tarde, yo me quedaré a proteger la prisión con...-

- Puedo ir sola, Rick.- Dije rápidamente.-

- Puedes, pero no lo harás. Daryl también caza.- Me di un golpe mental al recordar tardíamente la ballesta del hombre. Maggie asintió mirandome, dandome a entender que era en vano discutir.-

- Bien.- Suspiré pidiendo permiso para levantarme de la mesa y todos asintieron sorprendidos. Era una costumbre de mi familia pedir permiso para levantarse de la mesa cuando aún había gente que estaba comiendo. Pocas veces me permitian levantarme antes en casa.- Iré a asearme.-

Luego de una fría pero eficaz ducha pude mirarme nuevamente en el espejo de mi celda. Me sorprendí y pude sonreir genuina al verme. Mi cabello negro azabache estaba reluciente, sin suciedad alguna. Tome una tijera, que Beth me había prestado, y tuve el lujo de volver a lucir un flequillo recto, como en los buenos tiempos. Mis ojeras habían desaparecido, incluso mi cara lucia un tanto regordeta al almorzar y cenar por tres días seguidos. Era otra persona comparada con la que se miró al espejo cuatro días atrás. Suavemente toque mi rostro, y sonreí. Era un momento épico e intimo para mi, asi que me atrevía a sonreir sola.

Me coloqué una musculosa negra, cortesía de Maggie, y unos jeans claritos de Beth. Tomé mi chaqueta verde militar y me hice una coleta para que no me estorbara con mi misión de cazar. Sali de la habitación y me tope con el otro cazador de la prisión.

- Te espero afuera.- Dije tajante y sali por debajo de su brazo sin darle la chance de decirme nada. Apuré el paso para ir en busca de mi arco y pense preocupada que sería una tarde complicada. Daryl simplemente me miro y asintió, mientras se iba a hablar con Rick sobre la situación actual.

- Merle me serviría mucho para cazar, y lo sabes.-

- Merle no sale de ahi... Las cosas estan muy tensas con Glenn y lo sabes... Dale unos días más.- Daryl contenía su rabia y trataba de convencerlo.- Maggie.- Dijo y Daryl calló.- Piensa si es alguien que quieres mucho, te gustaria que le pasara lo que le paso a ella? Fue gracias a Merle, Daryl.-

El hombre de la ballesta se alejó molesto y apuré más el paso ya que venía detrás mio para salir al patio.-

- No iremos en la moto, hace demasiado ruido.- Asentí al ver que el horno no estaba para bollos, como diria mi madre.- Vamos por la parte trasera de la prisión.-

Camine detrás del hombre mientras, asumí, que caminaba protectoramente. Vi unos muros caidos y me asuste, ¿Por allí no podrían abordarnos?. Mientras estaba sumida en mis pensamientos el hombre volteó bruscamente y pare en seco un metro lejos de él.

- Cazar puede ser un perno si no estas concentrado en lo que haces.- Me dijo y asentí recordando las veces que, preocupada por no tener comida, me costaba el doble cazar una ardilla o conejo.- Asi que... Aclaremos las cosas.- Lo miré con cara de pregunta.- Lamento... Lamento haber escuchado lo que hablabas con Maggie.- Incluso bajo mi piel levemente morena se podía ver el rubor de vergüenza que cubria mi rostro.- Ojala que el que... - Se aclaró la garganta.- Haya recibido su merecido...-

- Lo recibió.- Dije con voz levemente ronca ya que hacía un largo rato que no hablaba. Me aclaré la garganta.- Preferiria que no le digas a nadie, Daryl.-

- No lo haré.-

- Sólo Maggie y tu...- Baje la cabeza por unos instantes pensando bien lo que iba a decir.- Y no me mires con pena, es odioso.- Volví con mi carácter defensivo, simplemente para sentirme con confianza alla fuera.- Jamás.-

- No lo haré- Repitio el cazador dandome la espalda y continuando el camino. De esa manera, no pudo ver la sonrisa que esbose aliviada de aclarar todo.-

La tarde fue fructifera. Habíamos cazado varios conejos, dos ardillas y tuve la habilidad de apoderarme de la vida de un pato, que estaba en un lago lejano.

- Un pato!- Sonreia mientras ayudaba a Daryl a meterlo en la mochila.- Cenaremos bien esta noche.-

Daryl como siempre estaba callado. Cerre el pico una hora, y me dedique exclusivamente a ver su comportamiento. Tenía la habilidad de descifrar a una persona más por sus actos que por hablarme. Asi que mientras el se encargaba de cazar animales, y yo vigilaba el perimetro pude notar que se le hacian dos rayitas entrecejas mientras estaba concentrado. Descargaba su mejilla sobre la ballesta y soltaba un suspiro lento y marcado antes de disparar una flecha. Noté que estaba molesto con la camisa de mangas largas y que, pese que estaba arremangada, vivia subiendoselas más de la cuenta para mayor libertad de sus brazos. Tenía un tic molesto haciendo la boca de costado, y más de una vez tuve que desviar la vista ya que miraba lo que estaba haciendo yo, vigilandome.

- Leer un buen libro, las mañanas frías cuando tenía que ir al Sanatorio, el perfume que usaba mi hermana y un buen asado.-

- Que?- Daryl me miró levemente molesto sin entender lo que le decia.-

- Se que no preguntaste, pero esas son las cosas que extraño de mi pasado.- Levantó más molesto las cejas y continue:- Odio los silencios incómodos, asi que... ¡Conejo!- Dije con voz estridente haciendo que el conejo escapara.-.

- Odio leer, las mañanas frias son un perno cuando tienes que levantarte a las cinco de la mañana para poder tomarte el micro para ir a trabajar y lo único que no te niego, es que te haría falta un perfume en este momento.- Lo tenía peligrosamente cerca pero no me importaba, mantenía la mirada firme para demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, que era dificil intimidarme..- Ahora, callate, no se puede cazar con una cotorra como tu a mi lado.- Me dio la espalda y continuo con la búsqueda. Simplemente suspire, era bueno que el hombre hostil se comunicara, sea cual sea la manera. Incline la cabeza para oler mi cuerpo, vaya, el hombre no mentía.-

Continuamos caminando un trecho más y divisamos una pequeña y escondida, entre árboles y plantas, una casa cabaña. Apuré el paso pero Daryl me tomo del brazo, frenandome. Lo mire levantando las cejas y el solo se llevó el dedo indice a la boca, levanto la ballesta y me indicó que revisara el costado derecho del lugar. Asentí y con una notoria ansiedad camine hacia la casa. La revisión fue grata, no había moros en la costa y tras un par de intentos, pude meterme por una pequeña ventana y abrir la puerta. Daryl, para nada delicado, me sacó de la casa empujandome y golpeó la puerta para llamar la atención de algún caminante en el lugar. Cero.

Entré con pasos lentos a la casa mientras no podía evitar sonreir.

- Parece que era un punto de encuentro romántico, no crees?- Reí mientras Daryl me ignoraba olimpicamente; rodé los ojos en blanco y segui inspeccionando. El lugar era grandioso. No tenía muchas cosas, pero lo básico y escencial para una noche intima. Metí en mi bolso cremas, enjuagues de cabello, desodorantes, y todas las latas de comida que había en la alacena. Carl quedaría satisfecho, decenas de barras de chocolates y frituras. Me arrodillé en el suelo ante la pequeña pero acojedora mini librería que tenian en el lugar. Pasé el dedo por el lomo de los libros y tomé dos. Pronto volvería por los demás, ya que, en estos días nadie se interesaba en libros. Daryl sostenía un horroroso poncho marrón con detalles en rojo y un par de cosas en una bolsa de compras.

- Volvamos, no podemos cargar más cosas.- Asentí sin mucho ánimo de charlar con él. Era un imbécil. Volvimos caminando en silencio, un poco preocupados porqué ya estaba anocheciendo.-

Llegamos y Maggie nos recibió ansiosa. Me preocupe un poco ya que parecia estar esperandome para hablar lo que no pudo hablar en toda la tarde, y tanto en el mundo pre apocalíptico como el actual no era bueno depender tanto de alguien. Le sonreí mientras me ayudaba a cargar el peso de mis bolsas, y caminabamos hacía los pabellones.

- Como se dividen las noches de guardias?- Pregunté mientras veia a Carol con Glenn observarnos desde arriba de la torre. Maggie me explicó la forma que tenian de hacerlo, que siempre eran de a dos y de 4 horas de corrido.- Genial, me gustaría hacer una.- Sentirme útil era un mecanismo de acción para no pensar en ciertas cosas y no decaer.-

- Hoy tengo guardia con Daryl.- Me dijo mientras yo abria la puerta e ingresabamos al pasillo previo a nuestro pabellón.- Cambie con Carol... No estoy lista para compartir cuatro horas de soledad con Glenn.-

- Deberías...- Maggie volteó abruptamente y casi tiro todas mis bolsas.- Digo... O sea...- Me removí inquieta y dije rápidamente.- Maggie, Glenn esta preocupado por ti... Tienes a alguien que realmente le jodió lo que el Gobernador pudo llegar a hacerte... Tu hermana, tu padre... Todos te cuidan pero la persona que tiene más ganas de cuidarte se lo prohibes.- Me miró en silencio, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y boqueaba sin decir nada.- No tienes que tener relaciones si no estas lista, pero recuerda.. El no te hizo nada.-

- Necesitaba escucharlo, pero es tan...-

- Dificil, lo sé.- Continué caminando y fuimos recibidas por una feliz Beth e inquieto Carl.-

El resto de la noche continuo tranquila, Daryl desplumó el pato y decidimos dividirlo en raciones para hacer carne asada, sopa, consomé y distintas comidas con proteína. Mientras cocinaban, fui a ver a Merle, a contarle todo lo que pase durante el día y que, por más tonto que suene, a través de mi viva lo que pasa afuera.

- Asi que no hubo moros en la costa?- Merle estaba inquieto, preocupado por la tarde que estuvo su hermano afuera.-

- No, nadie...- Le pase una barra de chocolate que recibió dubitativo. El trato que le deba, creo que nadie en su puta vida se lo dio.- Encontramos un pato, asi que hoy cenaremos bien... Y por lo que escuché, solo te quedan unos días en esta celda.- Me senté en el suelo mientras comiamos chocolate en silencio.- En fin... Nada de otro mundo.- Me levanté con ambas manos apoyadas en los barrotes.- Aguanta un poco más.- Rió ironicamente y se recostó en la cama.-

Sali del pabellón y me topé con el más idiota de los hermanos Dixon.

- Que demonios le dijiste a Maggie?-

- Disculpa?-

- No se que demonios le habrás metido en la cabeza, pero no hará la guardia conmigo.- Sonreí ya que eso significaba que iba a hablar con Glenn. Intenté explicarselo pero me interrumpió.- Ahora, después de un cansador día, tendré que pasar la noche con la cotorra que me volvió loco toda la tarde.- Mi sonrisa se borró rápidamente. Mis planes eran una buena ducha con los productos que había encontrado en la cabaña y una placentera noche de sueño. Los pies me latían y solo quería quitarme el feo olor.-

- No no no...- Dije moviendo las manos en un ademán de negación.- Hablaré con Beth, seguro ella...-

- Te piensas que no le pregunté a nadie si pueden reemplazarte? Eres un fastidio.- Abrí los ojos un poco contrariada. Era un hombre totalmente distinto al que se había disculpado por escuchar mi charla con Maggie al mediodía. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?-

- Daryl, yo...-

- Al diablo.- Me cortó el rostro de una fea manera, y entró al pabellón a hablar con su hermano. Contuve la respiración varios segundos antes de largar un suspiro. O me había perdido entre líneas, o Daryl era sumamente bipolar. No entendía que había hecho mal. Puedo ser un poco habladora, más con gente dificil de llevar. En la cena, no hable con nadie, ni siquiera con Carl que, contento, me agradecía por los chocolates; Simplemente le sonreí automática mientras comía sin ganas el delicioso pato asado que Hersell había preparado. Los ánimos eran festivos, pero el mío no. Agradecí la comida y le pedí el plato de Merle a Carol, asi se lo llevaba.

- Tu hermano es un imbécil.- Le dije mientras le pasaba el plato entre las rejas y Merle relamia la comida con los ojos.-

- A Darlina le importas, cariño.- Dijo con poca atención mientras, con las manos, devoraba la presa de pato que le di.-

- Disculpa?- Dije incrédula mientras hacía una mueca de asco ante los ruidos del Dixon mayor al comer.-

- Te trata como basura? Te ignora?...- Rió mientras tragaba y me miraba asentir.- Es su forma de demostrarlo.- Dijo con voz infantil.- El no va a intentar seducirte, cariño, te alejará y te despreciara asi te alejas y el no tiene que sufrir el día que te devoren.- Dijo secamente sin sonreir. Lo miré con mis grandes ojos marrones. Era cruel pensar que algún día terminaria en manos de un caminante. - Con la única persona que vi un acercamiento es con la lesbiana de Carol, pero ambos son bastante inútiles, sabes?- Le dio otro mordisco a su presa de pato mientras yo lo escuchaba atentamente.- Es una pena...- Me miró de arriba abajo, pero no me molesto. Merle era como un hermano mayor sin modales en absoluto. Quería creer que nunca pasaría mas que eso.- Algo que Daryl nunca aprendió de mi, es acostarse con alguien sin involucrar sentimientos o estúpideces similares...- Suspiró y terminó de comer dejando caer el plato al suelo sin cuidado.-

- Iré a bañarme.- Dije levantandome pesadamente.-

- Sin mas? No me dirás que piensas de él asi se lo digo luego?- Rió mientras lanzaba un eructo, haciendome reir.- Es mi única diversión en el día, hacerlo enojar...-

- Te quedarás con las ganas, cariño.- Le dije en son de imitación y extendí mi mano para que el la tomara. La primera vez que lo hice le pareció raro, soso e incluso me insultó antes de tomarla. Pero en mi familia, era costumbre despedirse con un beso o tomada de mano cuando uno se iba a descansar en los brazos de Morfeo. Y sabía que el único contacto humano que tenía ese hombre era yo (ya que ni él y su hermano eran normales, por Dios). Tomó mi mano y rápidamente se levantó para irse a la cama.-

- Maldita.- Dijo mientras me iba.

En las duchas, saqué de mi escondite la bolsa con elementos de cuidado personal y examine todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Sonreí y puse en el aparador un shampoo anti caspa, un acondicionador de fresas y un desodorante corporal frutal. Claro, olería como cesta de frutas pero no a sucio por lo menos por unos meses si cuidaba bien mis suministros. Despúes de la ducha, me vestí con unas calzas negras y una remera gris, lisa. Hacía todo realmente lento, ya que no quería ir a la torre de seguridad.

- Ojo con lo que haces...- Canturreó Merle mientras pasaba sin hacer ruido por el pasillo para salir al patio. Divisé por la ventana la otra torre de seguridad y sonreí pensando en Maggie, haciendo progresos. Daryl me recibió entregandome una linterna y unos lentes de larga distancia. El trato era silencioso y aburrido. Me senté en la mesa frente al gran ventanal, de espaldas al hombre y comencé mi trabajo de vigilancia. El, se hechó el en sillón alegando que ibamos a vigilar dos horas cada uno, ya que pasamos el día cazando. Sin responderle, voltee para seguir vigilando mientras el se tapaba con el feo poncho e intentaba dormir.

Pensé mucho en lo que Merle me había dicho, inquieta miraba el alambrado con los lentes e intentaba no darme cuerda la cabeza. Yo sabía como era el tipo de hombre Daryl Dixon. Era el tipico hombre que jamás en su vida diría que tiene sentimientos por otra persona por el tipo de vida que le toco vivir. Podría morirse de ganas por tocarte, besarte pero jamás lo haría. Era una especia subnormal, la mujer tendría que insinuarle alevosamente para que este tuviera pie de hacer algo. Ya había tratado con tipos asi, incluso me senti con un ego y poder durante meses ya que, el simple hecho que yo tomara las riendas de la situación siempre era un plus para mi líbido y autoestima. Mire de reojo a Daryl. "Maldito Merle... Si el no me hubiera metido eso en la cabeza..." Seguramente no estaría mirandolo como lo hacía ahora. Observandolo detalle por detalle, imaginandolo en situaciones fuera de lo normal, en esta vida.

- Demonios...- Suspiré en voz baja mientras apoyaba mi cabeza sobre la pared, exhausta.-Al cabo de una hora, Daryl comenzó a soñar. Reí, ya que los ruidos que hacía eran similares a cuando Anakin, mi perro, soñaba e intentaba correr durmiendo. Lo miré de reojo ya que comenzó a intensificar el sueño, a llamar a Merle, Carol y una persona llamada Lorreane. Confiada, me baje del aparador para ir a despertarlo, ya que debía ser una pesadilla.- Daryl... Hey, Daryl.- Lo sacudí levemente con mi pie, pero no despertaba.- Daryl...- Me acerce a su rostro y le hable en el odio.- Daryl, despierta...- Toqué su hombro, sarandeandolo y volví a acercar mi rostro para hablarle al oido.- El hombre despertó rapidamente tomandome del cuello y empujandome hacía atrás.- DARYL!- Cai de espaldas dolorosamente con Daryl encima mio, todavía dormido sujetandome fuertemente del cuello.-

- Donde esta Lorreane?- Me gritó mientras, con escasas fuerzas intentaba tomarlo de cuello, rasguñarlo, lo que fuera para sacarmelo de encima y que dejara de asfixiarme.-

- Daryl, soy yo... Nata..lie- Me dolía la garganta, sentía un ardor en mis ojos y la boca seca. Maldito Daryl. Con fuerza, comencé a patalear, a buscar con mis manos algo a mi alrededor para defenderme, frenética. Tome algo grueso y pesado. "Linterna". Con todo mi poder, le di un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tumbandolo de costado. Me alejé de el arrastrandome y tosiendo fuertemente. Me tomaba el cuello e intentaba tomar largas bocanadas de aire para volver a pensar con claridad.-

- Natalie?- Escuché a mis espaldas y tomé el cuchillo de mi bota para enfrentarlo. No me tocaría más en mi vida.- ¿Qué...?- Tenía una mano en alto, en son de tregua, intentando entender en su estúpida cabeza lo que había pasado. Todavía tomaba mi cuello y con la otra mano empuñaba un cuchillo simple de cocina.-

- Alejate...- Susurré intentando no desfallecer.-

- Estas llorando...- Dijo, consternado y entendiendo lo que había pasado.- Lo lamento mu...-

- Alejate de mi...- Me levanté del suelo secando las lágrimas de mi rostro, agazapada todavia contra la pared.-

- No voy a lastimarte, estaba dormido, yo...-

- Intentaste matarme!- Grité consternada mientras bajaba el cuchillo.- Daryl, intentaste...- Sin quererlo, comencé a llorar incontrolablemente, bajando incluso hasta la cabeza.-

- Lo siento...- Daryl se había parado del suelo, tocandose la cabeza, donde le había pegado. Sangraba. Todavía sostenia una mano en alto hacía mi.- Natalie...-

- Sangras...- Miré la linterna en el suelo e intenté calmarme.- ¿Dónde hay un botiquin?- Le pregunté seria.-

- ¿Qué?- Daryl me miro confusó, bajando la mano de a poco y dando un paso hacía mi.-

- Estas sangrando! Donde esta el maldito botiquín?- Dije, dejando el cuchillo en la mesa y atando mi cabello negro en una colita, Daryl abrió los ojos sorprendido y golpeó la pared molesto.- Ahi vengo.-

Fui en busca del botiquín que Hersell había usado en mi habitación y una botella de Ron, que había rescatado de la cabaña esta tarde, a escondida de todos. Cuando me reincorporé del suelo pude ver mi reflejo y entendí porqué Daryl estaba molesto. Suavemente toqué mi cuello y cerre los ojos ante el tacto doloroso que causaba. Pese a mi piel morena, se notaban claramente las marcas de los dedos de Daryl en mi cuello. Tragué saliva y respiré profundo. "Estaba dormido... No lo hizo adrede". Tomé su pañuelo rojo que todavia estaba en mi poder y lo coloqué en mi cuello para que no se notara. No era necesario que lo viera nuevamente.

- Ven aquí.- Dije seria mientras, de vuelta en la torre, colocaba el botiquín en la mesa y revolvía.- Toma esto.-

- Natalie...-

- Tomalo.- Di un paso al costado a sentir la cercanía.- Lo siento, instinto de supervivencia.- Susurré mirandolo con los ojos bajos a modo de disculpa.- Debo suturarte y va a doler...- Empujé la botella de Ron hacía el sin mirarlo nuevamente y continue buscando los insumos.-

- Carol... Carol tiene una pomada que calma el dolor.- Dijo señalando mi cuello.-

- No duele.- Mentí mientras le pedía que se sentara en la mesa para poder suturarlo.- Vamos, no tengo toda la noche.- Le dio un trago largo al Ron y se tambaleó levemente al sentarse.- Es por el golpe, disculpa- Le dije tomando su rostro bruscamente y acercando la parte herida a la luz del velador.-

- Mi pañuelo...-

- Ah? Ah... Lo tengo desde que me hice el torniquete, disculpa.-

- Usalo hasta que no queden marcas... Dos o tres días.- Dijo mientras empinaba nuevamente la botella.-

- No es la primera vez que lo haces...- Susurré levemente sorprendida.-

- No es la primera vez que le coses la cabeza a alguien. Todos tenemos nuestro pasado desagradable.-

- O presente.- Le dije mirandolo por primera vez a los ojos. Es obvio que perder a esa tal Lorreane le había afectado, sino no estaría sufriendo un tedioso calor en mi cuello por el pañuelo y las bellas marcas púrpuras debajo.-

- O presente...- Repitió Daryl encontrandose con mis ojos posados en los suyos. Sin dejar de mirarme, volvió a tomar un trago de la botella de Ron y sin pensarlo dos veces, acerco su rostro al mío y beso, fugaz pero suavemente, mis labios. Me quede estática, frente a el con la aguja lista para suturar. Nada pasaba por mi cabeza, nada más que confusión.- Lo siento.- Bajó la cabeza riendo de costado y buscaba la botella.-

- Descuida, yo...- Sacudí levemente la cabeza y alejé la botella.- Ya es suficiente.- Traté de que mi voz sonara dulce y comprensiva.- Ven, dejame curarte y luego sigues durmiendo.- Asintió como un niño y la piedra que tenía como corazón, a sabiendas que hacia mal, se conmovía. Sutilmente, besé su mejilla en son de paz, de que todo estaba bien, haciendo que me buscara los labios nuevamente. Lo frené por los hombros.- Vamos, dejame curarte.- Sonreí y pinche la delicada piel de la frente a la derecha para comenzar.-

_**Que les pareció? Esto no significa que vaya a ver una bella relación después de esto. Natalie no tiene eso en sus planes =)**_

_**Gracias por leerme!**_

_**Nat**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nada por acotar. Simplemente gracias =)**

Esa madrugada desperté en el sillón abruptamente, sudaba y el corazón me latía fuerte. Daryl se había quedado dormido en la silla con la botella de ron reposada en su regazo. Había insultado, pataleado y protestado mucho cuando le cosí la cabeza asi que, para mantenerlo calmo, le devolví la botella. Tomé mis botas, mi campera y salí en silencio de la torre con un mundo de preguntas y respuestas dispersas en mi cabeza sobre esa noche. Salí al patio y me crucé con Beth y Maggie. Ellas iban a hacer la guardia ahora, crucé pocas palabras con ellas y me fui rápido hacia adentro, Daryl ebrio sería problema de ellas ahora..

En mi cama (Demonios, ya era mi cama) recordé mi vida anterior; no la que vivi sin zombies, sino la intermedia entre eso y lo que pasaba ahora. Era más simple sola, más fácil, más valeroso. Realmente en ese momento solo pensaba en Daryl y me enfurecia. Toqué mi cuello e hice una mueca de dolor. Él había hecho eso, estúpida. Tanto alejarme de hombres dañinos, le di un beso consuelo en la mejilla al hombre que me asfixió. Rei mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas; quizás el hecho de que un hombre haya profanado una parte de mi me había dejado hecha un desastre y ahora no distinguía un sentimiento malo de uno bueno en absoluto. Me encogí en la cama queriendo desfallecer y de alguna manera no tener que salir de mi cama al día siguiente.

- Cariño... Vas a decirme que paso?- La voz de Merle cortaba la madrugada y sonaba seria. Abrí los ojos asustada olvidando la presencia del hombre mientras lloraba a moco tendido.-

- Duermete, Merle.- Dije con voz nasal y llorosa.- Por favor...-

Seguí llorando, Merle al no reprocharme nada me lo había permitido. Cai rendida al sueño a las dos horas de acostarme, siendo las seis de la mañana y a escasas horas de que todos se levantaran. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y noté que estaba tapada. Me incorporé y encontré a un Daryl Dixon afuera de mi celda sosteniendo una bandeja. Pense que estaba hablando con Merle pero al instante que me vio despertar se acercó.

- Puedo?- Preguntó mientras yo asentía sin ganas de hablar.- Ten.- Me tendió una bandeja con dos tazas de humeante café, la famosa pomada para el dolor y una servilleta pulcramente doblada. Me senté en la cama, todavía tapada y lo miré interrogante; se acercó a tomar una de las tazas y sentarse en la silla frente mi cama.-

- Maggie lo sabe.-

- Le dije que...-

Descuida. Me ayudó a despertar y poder bajar de la torre sin partirme la cabeza... Nuevamente.- Dio un sorbó a su café y sentí su mirada intensa sobre mi, haciendome bajar la cabeza a beber mi café para evitar mirarlo.- Mira... Lamento... Demonios, lamento lo que te hice, asfixiarte, hacerte pensar que te iba a matar... y lo que paso después.- Levanté la cabeza y le devolví la mirada.-

- No fue... Descuida.- Se removió incómodo en la silla.- Lamento si te... Lamento lo de la linterna,... te duele?- En ese momento noté mi cabello despeinado y el hecho que el aliento matutino no era el más favorable. Discretamente acomodé mi flequillo y continué con el café.-

- No tanto...- Iba a preguntarme por mi cuello y me adelante bajando el pañuelo para que vea.- Se ve peor...- Me encogí de hombros.- ¿Cómo puedes estar bien con todo esto?- Lo miré pensando la respuesta.-

- Infancia y adolescencia inestable.- Reí ante su mirada de incrédulo.- Anoche notaste que no era la primera vez que suturaba a alguien...- Tomé un sorbo de café pensando bien si decirle parte de mi pasado o no, pero al demonio, esa noche me iría de allí.- Mi primera sutura fue a mi misma. Me lo merecía, no creas que era una santa.- Rei de costado imitandolo.- No te voy a decir que paso, Daryl, sólo que... De alguna manera todo lo que me paso hasta el día de hoy me lo merezco.-

- De acuerdo.- Daryl no iba a cambiarme de opinión.- Espero que este café sea suficiente disculpa, no me manejo bien con las personas.-

- Ni que lo digas.- Deje escapar sonriendo culpable.- Gracias, de verdad.-

Daryl se levantó y se fue ignorando los insultos y groserías de Merle que moría de intriga. Me levanté de la cama, más confusa que antes. Era tal mi inestabilidad mental que ahora sonreia y creía de verdad que todo estaba resulto y tan ideal como 24hs antes. Igual, pese a ese pensamiento, me iría. Para ser sincera, me manejaba mejor sola, era más difícil pero allí corría el riesgo de herir o que me hieran.

- Merle...- Me acerqué a el luego de vestirme decente. La idea era pasar el día con un perfil bajo, no crear problemas y en la noche largarme de ahí por la parte trasera.-

- Te irás.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo de costado y mirandome desde la cama.- Igual que Daryl, tan dificil es controlar tu mente, mi cielo?-

- Gracias por haberme salvado la semana pasada, tu y Daryl me dieron una segunda oportunidad...- Ignoré su comentario pensando que "día de perfil bajo" sería lo ideal.- Ojalá te saquen de ahí pronto.-

Salí del pabellón pensando que la despedida fue un poco sosa, pero más no podía o no quería hacer. Llegué al desayunador y fui recibida con Judith en mis brazos y una alterada Beth que gritaba algo sobre vómito.

- Hola preciosa...- Mire esos grandes ojos marrones y sonreí. Nunca me gustaron los niños, pero esa bebé desprendía una inocencia y pureza necesaria en esos momentos. Olí su cabecita y cerre los ojos dejandome llevar.- Dormiste bien hoy?- Le pregunté haciendo una cara boba y sacandole una sonrisa. Tomé una de sus manos y jugue con mis dedos con ella. Luego de unos segundos sentí una mirada sobre mi. Michonne miraba de reojo mi juego con Judith con una mirada impasable.

- Qué?- Dije defensiva mientras Judith babeaba. Michonne suspiró e intentó sonreir sin éxito.-

- La extrañas?- Abrí los ojos un poco sorprendida ante la pregunta. Nunca había cruzado palabra con esta mujer y de sopetón me preguntaba algo tan íntimo. Pensé responder a la defensiva, ser grosera, pero la cara de Laila se cruzó en mi cabeza. Cuando la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama en sus días difíciles, cuanto había aprendido y logrado hacer con el paso del tiempo. El simple hecho que tenía ocho años cuando su luz se apagó.-

- Todos los días.- Susurré con la garganta seca y el nudo en la garganta.- Tu?-

- También.- Dijo seria tomando su desayuno pensante. Su rostro denotaba un enojo constante. Me levanté y dejé a la bebé en su cuna de cartón sonriendole por una última vez. Salí al patio comiendo una barra de granola seca pensando mi próximo paso. Obviamente no le diría a Maggie que me iría, no me dejaría hacerlo. Con Glenn no tenía mucho tacto asi que...

- Beth.- La rubia estaba sentada en una de las mesas del patio trasero, en el punto estrategico que le había dicho su padre, ya que ninguna mira podía enfocarla de ningún ángulo en ese lugar.- Puedo hablar contigo?-

- Si, claro.- La muchacha bajo su diario y lo cerró con la mirada expectante en mi.-

- Me iré, Beth.- Dije sentandome a su lado, sin preámbulos.-

- Daryl no es malo, Natalie...-

- No dije que lo fuera.- Dije tanjante.-

- Te irás por lo que paso anoche?- Dijo con su voz dulce y cansadora, a mi forma de ver.-

- Me iré por que nunca acepté quedarme para siempre, Beth. Lo de anoche... Cómo sabes lo de anoche?- Dije contrariada, pensando que Maggie le había contado todo.-

- Daryl estaba ebrio cuando llegamos, pero hablaba todo el tiempo de disculparse, que no era su intención haberlo hecho...- Señaló mi pañuelo y sonrió dulcemente.- No es malo... La primera vez que hizo guardia con Carol intentó hacer lo mismo... Hacía meses que no le pasaba lo mismo, Natalie...-

- Oh... - Me quedé en silencio un rato y me levanté.- Dile a Maggie una vez que me haya ido, por favor. Que es fuerte y que ella puede.-

- De acuerdo.- No me discutió, sabía que no era mi lugar allí.-

Volví a entrar luego de ayudar a Hersell y Rick con el nuevo huerto que hacían en el patio. Daryl, Glenn y Maggie vigilaban el perimetro, pero todo rastro de aquel hombre llamado Gobernador parecía haberse esfumado. Luego del almuerzo alegué un fuerte dolor de cabeza y que me iba a recostar. En silencio, ya en la pieza, tomé mi mochila que había sido zurcida por Carol, y guardé lo vital en ella. Un par de barras de granola que había robado, latas, la mitad de los suministros de limpieza personal y un mapa que había tomado de la litera de Rick. Bajo la cama estaban los libros. Me arrodillé en el suelo acariciandolos. "La cabaña" pensé ilusionada. Podría pasar unos días allí, o caminar por los alrededores y descansar alli de noche, ya que estaba escondida en el bosque, entre arboles y enredaderas y con unas buenas trampas, nadie me encontraría alli. Mientras veía perdidamente la contratapa de un clásico de mi infancia, "Mujercitas" pensé en dejar los libros sobre mi cama, y la otra parte de mis productos de limpieza para Maggie y Beth. Libros tendría de sobra allá.

En la noche, tomé mi mochila, un abrigo y salí cautelosamente del pabellón. Merle roncaba profundamente, y en el pabellón consiguente Judith lloraba. Suspire dividida entre el cansancio y la pena de irme. Esas personas habían crecido algo en mi, me habían aceptado y tomado parte de ellos en pocos días, pero las cosas se me iban de las manos y lo mejor era irme.

Mientras escalaba los escombros de la parte trasera de la prisión sentí unos arrastrados pasos detrás mio. El frío de la noche helaba mis pensamientos, y las dudas crecian. Había dejado mi arco en la prisión, ya que nunca había sido participe de esa arma, y me era sumament dificil manejar el arco con la mochila y las pesadas botas. Por ello, había tomado un hacha mediana del taller de la prisión. Era manejable, práctica, y resulta que yo tenía una asombrosa habilidad con ella. Los pasos habían parado y la respiración resultaba agitada.

- No te vayas...- Me di vuelta y vi los ojos más tristes que mi corazón tuvo que aguantar.- Mi hija no puede sin ti.-

- Hersell...-

- Maggie no me dice... No se lo que el Gobernador... Pero me lo puedo imaginar...- Hersell sostenía su peso muerto con las muletas.-

- Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, Hersell.- Lo miré a los ojos, a esos ojos tristes.- Ella tiene que seguir sola... Apenas me conocen!- Dije susurrando fuerte. Coloqué mi hacha en mi cintura, enganchado al cinturón y continué escalando.-

- Te necesitamos, lo sabes, Maggie te necesita.- Hersell continuaba hablando y yo escalando, lo oia cada vez menos.- NATALIE!...-

- Basta! No es mi culpa!... No puedo seguir más aquí es... complicado.- Salté hacía el otro lado escuchando con oidos sordos al viejo hombre.- _Adios_...- Susurré encontrandome de frente con un tupido y complicado bosque ante mi.- Mierda.- Volví a insultar como los viejos tiempos. Tomé el hacha fuertemente, ajuste la mochila y salí de alli, me alejé de todos.

Había caminado dos horas mínimo, me quería colocar la capucha de la campera por el frio pero bloqueaba mi visión por los costados y temía por mi. Apuraba el paso ya que las nubles hacían más espesas y amenazaban con lluvia. Según mis cálculos, la cabaña no debía estar lejos. Jugaba entre mis dedos el pequeño fuego artificial que le había robado a Carl. La idea era tirarlo por la ventana de la cabaña y asustar/despertar a todo lo que tuviera vida dentro de la cabaña. Rogaba que nadie la haya encontrado y que las trampas y barricadas que habíamos colocado con Daryl hubieran funcionado.

Llegué al lugar y no pude evitar sonreir al instante que un rayo iluminaba mi rostro. Las trampas habían atrapado a dos caminantes y las barricadas no estaban derribadas. Nadie había entrado. Excelente.

Dos hachazos y entre a mi hogar temporario. Olia levemente a humedad y cerezas. Deje mi mochila sobre la silla al lado de la cama y recorrí el pequeño lugar con mi linterna. Todo estaba en su lugar. Sentía una sensación de escalofrios constante. En pocos días me había mal acostumbrado a tener quién cubra mi espalda, a confíar en la persona que estaba detrás mio, allí... Estaba sola.

Sola.

Tiritando de frio, sentí las primeras gotas de lluvia caer del cielo. Dudaba de quedarme alli, con alguna persona afuera buscando refugio como yo. Debía confiar en las trampas y esperar que pase la lluvia.

Acomodé la cama en un rincón y lleve todas las frazadas que había en el placard en ella. A mi lado tenía el hacha y un revolver que me había dado Beth. Miraba hacía la puerta con miedo y aprensión, me sentía una niña estúpida que se había encaprichado con irse de ahí y ahora sufriría las consecuencias. Estúpida.

A la hora de estadía un fuerte golpe en la puerta despertó los recuerdos más horribles en mí. Salté como un resorte sobre la cama de madera con el revolver en mis manos temblorosas, esperando. PUM PUM PUM.

- ¡ABRE!- El grito se escucho claramente pese a la lluvia torrencial.- Maldita sea, abre, Natalie!-

Me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre, pero un alivio recorrió mi espalda causandome un leve mareo. Corrí a la puerta y empuje el sillón que bloqueaba la entrada. Una rápida sombra entró a la cabaña manchando todo con agua. Cerré la puerta y me ayudó a colocar el sillón nuevamente en su lugar. Furioso, caminaba de una punta a la otra insultandome y dejando caer al suelo su arma, mochila y demás pertenencias. Yo simplemente lo escuchaba con culpa, parada en mi lugar abrazandome a mi misma por el frio.

- Porque demonios te fuiste así?- Gritaba molesto mientras yo cerraba los ojos con dolor ante cada golpe a la pared o a los muebles.- Estamos bajo ataque, el Gobernador pudo... Demonios, Natalie...-

- Mira yo...-

- Mierda...-

Continué parada en mi lugar hasta que paró en seco frente mío. Lo miré un poco apenada pero sumamente aliviada de no estar sola.

- Eres una estúpida.-

- Daryl...-


	5. Chapter 5

Hacía media hora que nadie decia nada.

Me acurruqué en el sillón que tapaba la puerta principal muerta de frio mientras Daryl insultaba, despotricaba contra mi, insinuaba que no era consciente de la situación actual y demás. Cada vez que enfatizaba algo yo rodaba los ojos en blanco molesta, lo dejaba ser simplemente por que se tomó el trabajo de buscarme y no debió ser nada lindo con la lluvia en sus planes. Consiguió unas prendas en el placard de la cabaña y se fue al baño a cambiarse la ropa.

No quería admitirlo pero la sensación de tranquilidad y paz que tenía era íncreible, no sentía el miedo que tenía hace horas atrás, me sentía protegida y casi podría pasar como una situación normal. Mire por la ventana, pero nada. Cero visualización. Daryl salió del baño en silencio y se quedo parado en la puerta no muy seguro de su proximo paso. Apenas veía su rostro en la penumbra del lugar.

Hersell te dijo, verdad?-

Si.- Dijo a secas mientras tomaba mi lugar en el sillón, vestido con un pantalón de jean negro, unas zapatillas marrones y una campera negra abrigada.- Apenas pase la lluvia volvemos.-

No volveré.-

Si lo harás.-

Daryl...-

No puedo volver sin ti, hasta Merle me intentaría matar. Les encantaste estúpidamente a todos.-

Y a ti no?- Reí mientras seguía con el rostro pegado en la ventana viendo la lluvia caer.-

He visto mejores.- Mentalmente pensé el comentario de Merle, y me estremecí notablemente. Noté ese nerviosismo que tenían los hombres como él, los que no sabían como actuar en una situación asi, hasta que alguien daba el primer paso.-

Has visto mejores... Sin embargo el que vino por mi fuiste tu.- Me aleje de el para buscar algo que comer en la alacena. Me arrepentía mucho de haberme llevado a la prisión la mayoria de la comida y dejar solo lo más feo o vencido.-

No me dejaste otra opción.- Susurró por debajo mientras se levantaba y me ayudaba a buscar en las penumbras. Encontramos una lata dudosa, sin etiqueta alguna, un paquete de papas fritas y dos botellas de vino.-

Nunca me gusto el vino.- Comenté mientras me sentaba en el sillón con el paquete de papas en mi poder y Daryl en la otra punta del mismo.-

Prefiero otras cosas... Pero...- Se escucho el "ploc" cuando descorchaba el vino y tomaba el primer trago.-

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato largo. Repasaba mentalmente todas mis opciones mientras tiritaba de frio. Podría irme en cuanto acabe la lluvia ya que él estaria dormido de la borrachera en proceso y no volver nunca mas, o esperar arriba de algún árbol que se fuera en la mañana del lugar y apoderarme de esa cabaña como hogar definitivo. Frenetica, frotaba mis manos contra mis antebrazos como abrazandome. Subí las piernas al sillón mientras tiraba al suelo el paquete vacio de papas fritas. El tiempo parecía ir más lento de lo normal.

Apuesto que son arvejas.- Dijo Daryl mirando la lata que estaba encima de la mesada sin etiqueta.-

Qué?- Dije molesta mirandolo mientras notaba que llevaba más de botella de vino vacia. Estaba tirado en el sillón muy cómodo de piernas abiertas y apoyando un brazo en el sillón desganado. No tenía muestra alguna de tener frio.-

Esa lata.- Señaló mientras me miraba.- Deberías tomar esto.-

Ni loca.-

Te dará calor corporal, inútil.- Empinó la botella hacia mi y dudosa, la tomé con los dedos fríos y duros.-

No creo que sea conveniente bajar el nivel de concentración y percepción de ambos.- Dije muy adultamente mientras Daryl bufaba y me quitaba la botella.-

Entonces muere de frio, inteligente.- Dio otro sorbo y continuó.- Entonces, son arvejas para ti también?- Reí nerviosa ante la tranquilidad del menor de los Dixon.-

Creo que son garbanzos.- Dije mientras volvía a tomar la botella y le daba un pequeño trago haciendo una mueca de asco. Nerviosa, noté que Daryl se acercó y me hacía señas para que acercara mi rostro. Me acerqué un poco de costado, y riendo me decia:

Más, inútil, con eso no logras nada.- Volvío a su lugar mientras descorchaba la segunda botella, dejandome la primera a mi. Empiné la botella nuevamente. El gusto era dulzón y amargo, cada vez que tomaba un poco sentía la lengua seca y aspera; Pero no podía negar que estaba logrando su cometido, sentía de a poco una leve disminución de mis inhibiciones y menos frio que antes.- Son arvejas.-

Garbanzos.- Tomé un nuevo trago y me estremecí. El calor se había propagado por todo mi cuerpo y sentía las mejillas encendidas.- Creo que no debería tomar más.- Hipé y comencé a reir.- Definitivamente no tomaré más.-

Que poca resistencia.- Comentó Daryl mientras, entero y sin signos de haber tomado todo lo que tomó, se dirigía al baño. Luego de haber cerrado la puerta y escuchar y fuerte trueno, su voz sonó divertida y relajada.- Que quieres apostar? Son arvejas.- Gritaba fuerte y me asusté del pensar que alguien podía escucharlo.-

Shhhhh.- Dije preocupada mientras salía del baño levemente tambaleante y sonriendo.- Pueden escucharnos.-

Mira la maldita lluvia, Natalie... Crees que alguien nos escuchará con eso?- Señaló la ventana y hacía aspamentos con las manos.- Pensé que eras más inteligente.- La denigración era cada vez más fuerte, pero no me molestaba. Muchas veces la gente insegura hacía eso para sentirse con más confianza y no iba a provocar una pelea con el en ese lugar y en ese estado.- Que quieres apostar?-

No deberías provocar si luego no lo vas a soportar.- Dije divertida, mientras con las pocas neuronas despiertas que tenía pensaba divertirme con él.-

Quién dice que no lo voy a soportar?- Se acercó al sillón para buscar la botella.- Dónde demonios está?-

Si son garbanzos lo que queda de vino es mio.- Dije riendome de su cara de confusión.-

No es justo.- Refunfuñó sentandose en el sillón decaido.-

Si lo es, es una apuesta.-

Y si son arvejas?- Preguntó tardiamente ante el efecto del alcohol.-

No lo sé, inútil, tu tienes que elegir algo.- Reí mientras me frotaba las manos, pensando que, mi elección fue muy buena. Ese vino me calentaría el resto de la noche, y porqué no, podría dormir placidamente mientras él vigilaba.-

Si son arvejas... arvejas... _vererjas_...- Pensaba mientras otro trueno fuerte iluminaba el lugar. Sonrió, pero por la penumbra, no pude verlo.- Me devuelves el beso que te dí la otra noche.-

Qué?!- Lo mire escandalizada, no entendía lo que sucedía. Este hombre era como Mr. Jekyll & Hyde. Estando sobrio, sabía que nunca me pediría algo así, era como si el alcohol sacará a relucir sus instintos más primitivos, sus deseos más oscuros o secretos.- No, eso no.-

Es una apuesta.- Dijo levantandose lo más rápido que pudo dirigiendose a la lata de contenido desconocido, para tomarla. Lo seguí molesta para evitar que la abriera. Daryl, ni corto ni perezoso, tomó la lata, trastabillo y se encerró en el baño.-

Daryl! Abre la maldita puerta.- Gritaba mientras empujaba con toda mi fuerza. Daryl bloqueaba la puerta con su cuerpo mientras murmuraba algo que no entendía. Cuando iba a empujar por tercera vez, el abrió la puerta con cara de pánico, una cara nerviosa y expectante a la vez lo recibió.- Qué?- Le dije tomando la lata y mirando su contenido.

ARVEJAS.

No lo haré.- Dije tajante mientras Daryl salía del baño por el costado y se sentaba en el sillón.-

No debes hacerlo, fue una apuesta estúpida.- Dijo inhibido.- El vino?-

Debajo de la cama.- Dije con la garganta seca, todavía parada en la puerta del baño. Daryl tomo la botella y consumió un cuarto de un solo trago. Se acerco a mi y me tendió la botella en son de paz.- Gracias.- Dije con voz rasposa.- Sin sonreirme se sento en el sillón de piernas abiertas y con el cuello apoyado en el respaldo suspirando. Tome un buen trago del vino, y deje la botella en el aparador al lado de la puerta junto con la lata de arvejas. No me pregunten que fue, coraje, falta de inhibición, el alcohol, deseo, aburrimiento, desesperación, falta de amor. Millones de cosas se pasaron por mi cabeza en los cinco que pasos que di hasta colocarme frente de Daryl. Me miró confundido y se alarmo notablemente cuando pasé una pierna por cada lado de las suyas y me senté a horcadas encima de el.

Nat... Qué demonios...?- Su respiración era agitada y podía sentir el aliento dulce que salía de él. Mi garganta seguia seca, era molesto. Soltando un relajado y fuerte suspiro, tomé su rostro con ambas manos y bese sus labios por cinco segundos. Cuando me separé senti una cálida sensación recorrer mi cuerpo y mi cabeza estaba mareada.

Yo si cumplo las apuestas.- Dije intentando sonreir ante lo incómodo que se había vuelto la situación. Estaba a punto de levantarme, ya que Daryl no había mostrado reacción alguna, cuando me tomó fuertemente de la espalda, logrando que apoye mi torso ante el suyo, y tomó posesión de mis labios, como realmente, nadie lo había hecho. Era un beso cargado de desesperación, desamor y abandono. Con ansias, respondía ese beso cargado de todas las cosas malas que me habían pasado, como si, besandolo, todo mal recuerdo se iria. Sentí su mano por debajo de mi blusa, recorrer mi espalda y me estremecí soltando un sonoro gemido. Ese, simplemente ese gesto volvió loco al cazador y me apreto más hacía el, tomandome de la cintura y recostandome en el sillón. Se colocó encima mío rápido, mientras lo aclamaba con insultos y tirando del cierre de su campera para abrirla. Mi rostro ardía del calor, sentía que podía explotar en cualquier momento ante cada caricia en mi espalda y torso. El momento era perfecto, hacía tiempo que no me entregaba de tal modo a una situación similar. Tomé su campera y la lancé al suelo seguida de la mía y mi blusa. Daryl paró en seco, y tragó saliva. Como sin poder creerlo, sin creer lo que estabamos haciendo, toco delicadamente mi piel, mis brazos logrando estremecer todo en mi, subió su mano hasta la tela negra de mi brassier y deposito un simple beso en mi clavicula. Era como si recapacitara lo que estabamos haciendo, recordando lo que había escuchado de la charla de Maggie y yo. Me reincorporé todavía a horcadas encima de él y bese su cuello, mejilla y labios. Tomé sus dos manos y las llevé a mi espalda, para que desabrochara mi sostén. Tardó unos segundos en hacerlo mientras miraba con deseo a mis ojos. Yo no podía sentirme más a gusto y tranquila. Cualquier otro idiota me habría obligado a cumplir esa estúpida apuesta de cualquier manera. Al quitarme el sostén y tirarlo en el suelo, se quedo estático, con miedo a proseguir. Sonriendo, tomé sus manos nuevamente y las lleve a mi pecho.

No haría nada que no quiero hacer, lo sabes.- Le dije al oído mientras le quitaba la remera con cierta retinencia de su parte. Nos quedamos asi, yo sentada encima de el, sin nada que cubriera nuestros torsos. Me moví levemente, sintiendo esa deliciosa y electrizante sensación al sentir una presión entre mis muslos por parte de e´l. Fue un gesto simple, roce mis senos en su pecho, incitandolo, diciendole que todo estaba, por lo menos esa noche, bien. Acercó su rostro al mio, y fue como si estuviera en un encuentro sexual distinto al que había comenzo minutos antes. El trato era distinto, delicado pero igual cargado de deseo. Me tomó fuertemente de las piernas y me cargó hasta la cama. Sentir la tela de la misma sumamente fria y el cuerpo de Daryl hirviendo me llevó al extremo. Un trueno iluminó el momento, mientras estaba acomodandome en las almohadas y lo vi. Las dos finas líneas que sobresalían por encima de mi jean, esas horrorosas cicatrices que me marcaron por un tiempo indeterminado de mi vida. Solté un gemido de desesperación. Las pocas neuronas que tenía activas en ese momento intentaban alejar a Daryl de encima de mi cuerpo mientras que mi otra parte decia que ya estaba, que ya paso. Daryl notó mi pánico y se tensó levemente. Estáticos, solamente se escuchaba nuestras respiraciones agitadas dulces por el vino. Se colocó al costado mío intentando serenarse mientras yo seguía con las manos en alto. Lentamente poso su mano libre en mi panza y la bajo con sumo cuidado hacía esas cicatrices, sin poder evitarlo me tensé nerviosa.

Daryl...- Susurré mientras sentía su mano cálida cubrir el pasado. Lo mire, tratando de encontrar su mirada en la penumbra. Acerqué mi cuerpo al de él, colocando mi rostro en su cuello, dandome el lujo de sentirme protegida. Posé mis manos en su espalda logrando un efecto para nada esperado. Se levantó de la cama tambaleandose y susurrando cosas inentendibles.- Daryl?-

Debemos ir a dormir... Mañana...- Carraspeó nervioso.- Mañana debemos volver a primera hora.-

De acuerdo.- Asentí con el rostro colorado por la vergüenza y la humillación de ser dejada semidesnuda en la cama; Sabía que parte de ello era mi culpa, pero no entendía que clase de pensamiento gatillo había activado en él al tocarle la espalda. Ni siquiera reproche el hecho de que no quería volver a la prisión.- Daryl...-

Dormiré en el sillón, si no te importa. Tu quedate con la cama.- Se acercó al sillón, tomó su ropa y se encerró en el baño. Sin quererlo, me sentí más vulnerable que cuando estuve sola en la cabaña. Intenté evitar que mis ojos se volvieran torrentes de agua. Era el primer intento de encuentro sexual luego de ese incidente y fue lo más inesperado por como resultaría. ¿No había dicho Merle que le importaba? Quizás fue todo en mi cabeza. Me levanté lentamente y busque mis prendas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Luego de abrigarme, fui al armario y tome varias frazadas. Deje un par en el sillón y me acurruqué en la cama cubierta hasta la cabeza pese a que no tenía ni una pizca de frío. Maldito Daryl. Malditos hombres.

Lo escuché salir del baño al rato, con pasos más seguros que antes, sin tropiezos. Lo sentí tomar la ballesta y el ruido del sillón ante el peso de su cuerpo. Gracias al efecto del vino, caí en sueños rápida y eficazmente, sin hacerme la cabeza ni preocuparme por el mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

_- Maaaaa...- Grité molesta mientras buscaba mis zapatos para ir a trabajar al laboratorio. Eran unos zapatos feos, negros y toscos, pero lo más cómodo para trabajar varias horas parada.- Dónde estan mis zapatos negros?- Como siempre, no contestaba. Me acerqué sin hacer ruido a su habitación y abri levemente la puerta. Ella estaba acomodandose su camisolín, demasiado corto para la edad que tenía mientras un tipo cualquiera se subía la bragueta del pantalón. Rode los ojos molesta, ni siquiera había esperado que Laila o yo nos fueramos de la casa. Baje las escaleras apurada, colocandome otros zapatos para irme rápido. Laila, como siempre, me esperaba al pie de la escalera con su mochila lista para ir al jardín.- Hola, princesa... ¿Desayunaste sola?- Pregunte mientras mire el desayunador con leche y cereales desparramados por todos lados. Laila asintió orgullosa y no pude retarla. Le di un beso en la frente y me coloqué una chaqueta liviana, ya estaban comenzando los primeros calores del mes.-_

_- ¿Podemos ir por Daniel?- Su voz chillona distraía mi mente de mi madre.-_

_- Seguro que si, cielo.- Dije autómata mientras la alzaba para ir más rápido. La casa de Daniel nos obligaba a desviarnos del camino y ya estaba llegando tarde.- Vamos...- Apure el paso sin hacer muecas de dolor ante el peso de mi hermana menor.-_

_Caminando por la calle pude notar que estaba más desolado de lo normal, mire mi reloj, pero la hora era la normal. Baje a Laila de mis brazos mirando para todos lados un poco confundida. Eso pasaba por salir de la casa apurada sin mirar la televisión desayunando con mi hermana como solía hacer. Me removí incómoda con un feo presentimiento recorrer mi espalda. _

_- Vamos, cutie.- Le dije "Cutie" como siempre que algo andaba mal.-_

_- ¿Dónde están las personas?- Laila miraba a su alrededor mientras seguia mis pasos. Tomaba fuertemente su mochila y su peluche mientras caminaba.- El señor Fredicksen no está en su jardín y el chico de los diarios tampoco...-_

_- Es que salimos tarde, Laila, nada más.- A lo lejos, vislumbre al señor Fredicksen. Su rodilla debía estar doliendole más de lo normal, ya que cojeaba mucho y se quejaba costantemente.- Ahí esta ese viejo jardinero, ves? No tienes que preocuparte de nada.- Le dije sonriendole mientras seguiamos caminando por la vereda, a su encuentro. Más cerca de el, note su mirada vacía, perdida, como deambulando sin saber por donde iba.- Sabes que?... Quedate aquí, Cutie.- La mire y le solte la mano dejandola sobre la vereda, pese a su "Nat, que haces? Vamos!".- Señor Fredicksen?- Lo llamé preocupada mientras el sol me daba en el rostro, dificiltando mi vista.- Señor Fredicksen esta bien?- El hombre me miró cambiando su rumbo y viniendo hacía mi. Por inercia di un paso hacia atrás; El viejo al verme, había aumentado la velocidad de su caminar notablemente y gemía desesperado.- ¿Qué demon...?- Empuje al hombre cuando intento morderme. Si, morderme. El no era el señor Fredicksen, el simpático viejito que arreglaba su jardín todos los días a las ocho de la mañana, sin importar que lloviese, nevara, nada. Era algo más, algo malo.- Fredicksen...- Susurré cuando volvió a intentar morderme. Lo empujé tan fuerte que cayó al suelo de un solo movimiento. Al ser un hombre mayor, le costaba poder levantarse. Camine hacía Laila, que gritaba mi nombre y comenzaba a llorar, la tome sin cuidados y comencé a correr a nuestra casa nuevamente. Estaba en shock, confundida y desorientada._

_- Natalie, mira!- Gritó mi hermana mientras volteaba a ver lo que señalaba. Un vecino se había agachado a ayudar al anciano, y este lo había mordido.- _

_- Dios...- Susurré mientras con el poco aliento que me quedaba seguí corriendo. Por las ventanas de las casas, se podía escuchar gritos, confusión, y algunas personas que presentaban los mismos síntomas que el señor Fredicksen y se refregaban en las ventanas queriendo salir.- Oh, Dios...- Grité histerica sin poder contenerme.- Vamos, Cutie, vamos a casa...-_

_- Que hay de Daniel?... Su mamá siempre lo deja esperando en la vereda para que pasemos por él...- Dijo mi hermana consternada mientras la obligaba a dejar caer su mochila para correr más rápido.-_

_- Primero te debo dejar en casa.- Le dije preocupada mientras atrás nuestro, algunas de esas personas comenzaban a salir de sus casas, como convertidas en algo más..- Llegamos.- Dije y abrí la puerta rápidamente.-_

_- Natalie, que demonios...?- Mi madre, queridisima madre me interrogaba vestida todavía con su camisolín y unas pomposas pantuflas rosas.- Porque Laila no esta en...-_

_- Callate!- Le dije mientras cerraba las cortinas y bajaba las persianas de las ventanas preocupada.- No estoy dispuesta a escucharte, no esta vez...-_

_- Nat, no grites, pueden escucharnos...- Laila estaba arrinconada en el sillón mirando por las rendijas de las persianas a todas las personas que marchaban como sonambulos por la calle.- Mira, mamá- Ella se acercó y contuvo un grito al ver a algunos de nuestros vecinos marchar como...-_

_- Zombies..- Dije riendo un poco al detonar la locura familiar al pensar que podrían serlo..- Tu amiguito ya se fue?- Le susurré a mi madre que tuvo el lujo de mirarme con desdén antes de asentir.- Cierra el fondo de la casa, vayamos arriba, Cutie, alli es menos probable que... no lo sé- Dije confundida mientras desenchufaba la televisón para usarla en el primer piso.-_

_- Natalie...-_

_- Si, cariño?-_

_- Qué hay de papá?- _

_- Papá...- Repetí con el corazón encogido. Volte mirando al a puerta, esperando verlo allí, con su mameluco de trabajo, aliviado de haber vuelto a casa a tiempo. Baje la cabeza preocupada, lo primero, sería dejar a Laila segura en casa, luego pensaría si puedo ir por el. Tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, era anormal lo que estaba pasando, realmente, no sabía lo que estaba pasando.- papá.- Gimotee lastimeramente pensando en él.-_

Desperté abruptamente en la cabaña gritando, llamando a Laila y a mi papá consternada. Daryl vino hacía mi encuentro pero no me toco, dejo que mi enojo y desesperación fluyera para luego tranquilizarme. Tenía la garganta seca y aspera gracias a ese estúpido vino junto con unas ganas enormes de devolver.

- Ya paso...- Dijo Daryl al lado de la cama, sosteniendo aún su ballesta. Lo mire con odio mientras me secaba las lágrimas.- Qué fue de ellos?-

- Ahora te preocupas por mi?- Le grité molesta mientras trastabillé un poco al bajarme de la cama y encerrarme en el baño.-

Miré mi afligido rostro. Maldito apocalipsis. Como extrañaba sus locas ideas, sus mimos, sus ganas constantes de verme sonreir. Ella fue lo único bueno que me dio mi madre. MI HERMANA. Comenzé a llorar nuevamente, sin poder controlarlo. Daría todo por tenerla en brazos y cumplir esa promesa... _"Nada va a pasarte"._

Me sente en el suelo apoyando mi espalda y cabeza contra la puerta, hacía meses que no soñaba con ellos. Luego de ese momento, todo se fue al carajo, vimos por la televisión lo que acontecía con el país entero, los muertos vivos, las maneras de aniquilarlos, y ese último mensaje de texto de mi papá antes de que las líneas telefónicas colapsaran. Nunca fui consciente de lo que paso, al ir en busca de él, de recorrer esas diez cuadras esquivando muertos únicamente armada con una sartén y un cuchillo de cocina. Nunca lo encontré... Nunca pude volver a casa por mi hermana.

Sentí un ruido rasposo a mi lado y vi que Daryl intentaba pasar el pañuelo rojo por debajo de la puerta. Bufé riendome, a sabiendas que esa era su estúpida manera de pedir disculpas por lo anterior.

- No puedes vivir pidiendome discupas, Daryl.- El pañuelo dejo de moverse y senti su respiración cortarse por unos instantes.- No puedes.- Repetí con mi voz nasal.-

- Lo siento.- Dijo luego de un momento.- No soy...-

- Si lo se, no eres bueno para estas cosas, pero yo tampoco, y no me ves llevandote el desayuno o pasando un pañuelo por debajo de la puerta. Madura, es si o no.- Dije cortante. Sabía que mi enojo iba dirigido hacia el pero no era por él. Daba igual, el me humilló.-

- De acuerdo.- Dijo mientras sentí como su peso se recostaba en la misma puerta. Suspiré cansada y sentí que el frio se apoderaba nuevamente de mí.-

Sali del baño rápido, él casi se cae de espaldas pero lo sostuve con mis rodillas. Antes de que se levantara, me senté a su lado y tomando su brazo con determinación lo pase por detrás de mi cuello, obligandolo a contenerme. Mi mirada era amenazante, poniendolo a prueba y el sólo bufaba y me dejaba ser. Una vez acomodados, limpié mis últimas lágrimes y lo solté todo:

- A Laila y mi padre los perdí el primer día de apocalipsis, por mi culpa, por una mala decisión.- El me miró en la oscuridad y escuchó atento.- Es algo que nunca me voy a perdonar. Es por eso que intenté convivir con grupos pero nunca me funciono, siempre había problemas, nunca termine de perdonarme esa decisión estúpida... Ya que si no hubiera ido por mi padre, todavía tendría a mi hermana conmigo.- Dije masajeando mi rostro con ambas manos.- Nunca le dije a nadie esto.-

- Si no hubieras ido por tu padre, no serías la persona que eres. - Lo miré sorprendida mientras el seguia.- Es decir... Si claro, estarías con Leila...-

- Laila.-

- Con Laila... Pero tu cabeza estaría pensando en que no tuviste la valentía suficiente de ir por tu padre.- Dijo encogiendose de hombros.-

- Puede ser...- Le otorgué esa batalla, tal vez porque su respuesta me daba paz interior.- Daryl, no volveré a la prisión.-

- Lo sé.- Dijo con voz cansina.-

- No me vas a insistir?-

- No.- Se levantó del suelo y me extendió la mano. Cuando iba a tomarsela soltó un bufido y dijo:.- Tengo cicatrices en la espalda. Producto de mi difunto padre.- Solté un gritito de sorpresa que no pude contener. No, no ibamos a tener sexo esa noche, y probablemente nunca más. Pero ese hombre me había dado lo que nadie me dio en meses, probablemente por mi miedo a congeníar con otras personas. Me dio confianza. Me levanté sin su ayuda y antes de que pudiera evitarlo bese su mejilla y lo abrace. No, el no me devolvió el abrazo pero tampoco me corrió.

- Vamos a dormir.- Susurré con mis hombros relajados, sentía que me había quitado una mochila pesadisima de mi espalda.- Vamos...- Repetí tomandolo de la mano para darle a entender que podíamos compartir la cama sin problema alguno.-

- Nat...-

- Calla y duerme.- Dije intentando sonreir, mientras elegía la parte derecha de la cama.- Mañana es otro día.-


	7. Chapter 7

Amanecí queriendo no abrir mis ojos, queriendo volver al pasado, sentir su saludo matutino que tanto me alegraba. Desperté al lado del cazador, con mi mano entrelazada a la de él, mientras este dormia profusamente. Lo solté y me refregué los ojos pensando como demonios iba a abandonar al hombre/niño golpeado por su padre. Mi complejo de culpa estaba trabajando de maravillas en mi cabeza, realmente no sabía como actuar una vez que Daryl despertara. Me reincorporé y pude notar que todavía llovia, pero muy poco. Sin hacer ruido, me baje de la cama y me puse las botas. Mientras acomodaba mi hacha en el cinturón, el despertaba.

Ya te vas?- Rápido y eficaz, en dos segundos ya estaba calzado y buscando su mochila para prepararse.-

Creo... Creo que será mejor así.- Dije buscando su mirada.- Daryl.-

Estoy de acuerdo.- Dijo sin mirarme mientras comía un par de arvejas secas de la lata del aparador.- Buena suerte...-

Buena suerte?- Repetí riendo de costado. No iba a enojarme y decidí dejarlo pasar simplemente porque no iba a verlo nunca más.- Esta bien... Buena suerte, Dixon.-

Cómo es tu apellido?- Pregunto Daryl de repente mientras me colocaba la capucha de mi campera. Lo mire con paz, recordando a mi padre, el que me dio mi apellido.-

Martinez... Adiós.-

Salí sin preámbulos de la cabaña, aflijida, no queriendo admitir que iba a extrañar a él y a su hermano. Mi idea era pasear, buscar provisiones y volver a la cabaña en el atardecer, asegurandome que Daryl no me esperara. Sentí sus pasos atrás y voltee.

Encontré esto en los cajones... Todavía tienen un poco de bateria.- Me paso un Walkie talkie y lo miré con dudas.-

Daryl...-

Es un mundo jodido, Natalie, no seas estúpida y tomalo. Me quedaré con el que tiene más bateria y no lo apagaré... Tu apaga el tuyo y si necesitas ayuda ya sabes.- Miré el comunicador y rápidamente lo guarde en mi mochila para que no se mojara.-

Carol te quiere.- Dije autómata mientras las delicadas gotas de lluvia que mojaban mi rostro iban cesando. Lo miré de soslayo.- Lo que tienes en tu espalda son solo marcas, no define al Daryl Dixon que decidió ayudarme unas semanas atrás.- Me miro y sonrió de costado, resignado.-

No volví por Carol.- Dio varios pasos en reversa y acomodando su ballesta se alejo de mi. El nudo que sentía en mi garganta era gigantesco, nunca me sentí asi de vacía. En mi cabeza repetía que esto era lo correcto, era lo que siempre quise. Mi lado vulnerable, el lado que se alivió cuando Daryl volvió anoche, me decía que era una estúpida con miedo de querer a una familia nuevamente.-

_Adiós_...- Susurré.-

Camine por... ¿Quién sabe? Horas. No había encontrado nada de comida y mi cabeza volvía a ese pequeño pero suculento arsenal de alimentos que había en la prisión. Mientras tarareaba una canción, caminando por el frondoso bosque, escuche una camioneta pasar cerca. El corazón comenzó a latirme fuerte, pero así como comenzó paro. Vislumbré que la camioneta siguió de largo y no paro por mi. Lo inquietante fue que se dirigía para el lado de la prisión. "Son muchas personas allí, sabrán como defenderse". Tomé un par de bayas y las guarde por las dudas, no estaba segura si eran comestibles o no, pero ante cualquier eventualidad...

Suspiré molesta conmigo misma, recordaba lo de anoche y todas las cosas que había pasado cerca de Rick y su grupo. Merle estaría encabronado cuando viera llegar a su hermano sin mí. Luego de quince minutos, comenzó mi problema mayor. Había caminado por horas, y no había encontrado el arroyo con el cual podría hidratarme. La lluvia había parado y todo lo que había en el suelo era fango. El gusto amargo del vino se abrazaba tenazmente a mi garganta y las pocas gotas que pude tragar de agua lluviosa no me bastaban. Me di un golpe mental al recordar que tenía una botella vacía en mi morral y podría haberla usado para recolectar algo de lluvia. Me senté bajo un arból, sobre una roca medianamente seca y me relaje. Cerré los ojos dos segundos, y la escuché. Asustada, miré para todos lados pero nada, no había rastros de Laila, sin embargo, su dulce voz había llegado a mis oídos.

La.. Laila?- Dije a la nada sosteniendo con fueza mi morral y encogiendome sobre la piedra.-

Sabés cual es la diferencia ente tu y yo?- Sentí su infantil voz a mi espalda. Grité sin poder conterme. Me di vuelta y la vi allí, parada al lado del árbol con su dulce voz y un delicado vestido violeta, el que usaba para ir a los cumpleaños de sus amigos de jardín.- Yo hubiera ido con él.-

Laila... - Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos incontenibles. Estaba segura que lo que veía no era real, pero deseaba tanto que lo fuera que evitaba tocarla, asi no desaparecería.- Laila que... que haces aquí, Cutie?-

No me digas Cutie... Las cosas no estan mal. No del todo, Nat.- Se sentó en la roca y jugó con sus zapatos negros.- Vuelve, Nat.-

No puedo... Puedo perderlos como te perdí a ti.-

A mi siempre me tendrás. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, es simple.-

NO! Me tuve que quedar a tu lado.- Caí de rodillas, rendida.-

No, no debías.- Sonrió mientras se agachaba buscando mi rostro, para hacerme sonreir.- Yo no podría sobrevivir a este... zombie ataque.- Reí de costado, por su manera de ver las cosas.- Yo solo te retrasaría y no estarías viva ahora.-

Pero estaría contigo.-

No es lo que el destino quiere para ti. Simplemente eso.- Se paró frente mio alisando su vestido.-

Desde cuando eres tan madura?- Le increpé.-

Desde cuando eres tan chiquilina?- Me respondió mirandome seria.- Parate, buscalo y deja de querer cuidar a todo el mundo, también deben cuidarte, hermana.-

Laila... No te vayas.- Dije llorando bajando la cabeza.-

Nunca me fui.- Sonrio y pude sentir el calido posar de su mano en mi mejilla. Eso solo logro que mi llanto incontenible fuera más incontenible. Abri los ojos, y ella no estaba mas allí.-

No, no, no... Laila vuelve. No he terminado contigo VUELVE!- Me senté en el suelo decaida. Si esa pequeña mocosa creía que su encuentro me haría mejor estaba equivocada. Parte de mi sabía que estaba alucinando por la falta de agua y el rastro amargo del vino en mi cuerpo, pero simplemente verla... Superaba todas mis barreras mentales. - Maldita sea!- Lloré un rato más, confundida. No podía volver, aunque quisiera. A la larga algo malo pasaría y me quedaria sola de nuevo, no estaba dispuesta a soportar esa carga de nuevo.- Laila...- Suspiré a medida que me levantaba del suelo con una mano sobre mi hacha, instinto de supervivencia. Miré al cielo, era realmente hermoso como las verdes hojas hacian un contraste turbio con el cielo gris de ese día. Tome el hacha para marcar ese árbol con una gran "L" en honor a mi pequeña. Estaba a punto de hacer el primer hincamiento cuando una pequeña vaquita de san antonio se poso en la tosca madera de mi arma, cerca de mis dedos. La mire con paz, con dulzura mientras subia a mi mano haciendo un leve cosquilleo en la misma. Mire hacia atrás, todo el camino que había recorrido. Volver a la prisión me llevaría horas, y calculaba que en una hora comenzaría a anocher, ante el imponente otoño que daba paso al invierno.- Piensa, Nat, piensa...- Me dije a mi misma mientras depositaba al bichito en una hoja de un arbusto y, como atraida por un iman, volvía por el camino que estaba dejando detrás. Tenía mucho miedo a alucinar nuevamente y por más que buscara rastro de agua, en algunas plantas o tipo de musgo, todo estaba cubierto por fango. Tome mi comunicador y lo prendi. Por unos instantes solo se escucho la estática.-

Natalie?- Di un respingo al oirlo.-

Daryl...- Mi respiración era pesada.- Daryl, quiero volver.- Dije conteniendo las lágrimas mientras miraba a mi alrededor sin bajar la guardia.-

Entonces vuelve.- Dijo luego de unos cortos segundos de silencio.-

No puedo...- Miré a mi alrededor de vuelta, con miedo.- No tengo agua... lo ultimo que tome fue vino hace horas y yo...- Me agazape contra otro árbol con una notable paranoia en mi.-

Que demonios sucede, Nat?- Dijo Daryl con voz agitada.-

Vi a Laila, la vi, me toco el rostro, pude sentirla de verdad, Daryl.- Mi voz sonaba tremula pero no podía controlarlo.-

Estas alucinando.- Confirmó el hombre mis sospechas.- Iré por ti.-

No sabes donde estoy, y yo... No creo que pueda volver, Daryl, lo siento mucho, no debí irme...- Me deje caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en el árbol.- Daryl, tengo miedo.- Dije para terminar la transmisión esperando oir su voz nuevamente.-

Estoy a, maximo una hora de ti.- Declaró el hombre haciendome abrir los ojos, buscandolo.-

Cómo?-

Verás... No estoy dispuesto a soportar una golpiza por parte de Merle por no traerte de vuelta.- Intento reir, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitia.- Te seguí el rastro, Natalie... No ibas a poder sola y esto lo confirma.-

Cuando me recupere me enojaré mucho contigo, por dudar de mi.- Las manos me temblaban y sentia un leve hormigueo en mis piernas que comenzaba a ascender hacia mi cadera. Deshidratación.- Apresurate.-

Descuida... Nat, puedes subir a un árbol?-

Jaja, de suerte puedo estar recostada en el suelo sin desfallecer.- Reí solo logrando preocuparlo más.- Voy... voy a meterme entre arbustos.- Me reincorpore de costado y camine en cuatro patas donde hacia donde había dejado la vaquita de san antonio.-

Los arbustos solo te defenderan de personas... no de...- Contuvo un insulto.- No te muevas de ahí.-

No pienso hacerlo...- Susurré mientras dejaba mi mente caer en un profundo recuerdo. Uno malo, aparentemente.-

_FLASHBACK_

_No pienso hacerlo.- Dije mientras, encerrada en una habitación, un asqueroso hombre señalaba su entrepierna y hacia un gesto obsceno.-_

_Creo que no tienes otra alternativa, preciosa.- Se abrió de brazos, señalando que no había otra salida aparte de la que el bloqueaba con su asqueroso gordo cuerpo.-_

_Debo ir por mi padre, eres consciente de lo que esta pasando ahora mismo?- Señalé afuera, donde cientos de personas caminaban cual zombies mordiendo a personas relativamente sanas.- Vamos, hombre, no seas asi.- Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila y calma pero era imposible.- _

_No tuviste que haber entrado aquí...- Reia de costado tocandose la panza. A su lado, en la mesa, reposaba un revolver cargado.-_

_Iban a moderme...- Dije lastimeramente, recordando como instantes previos corria por todas las casas tanteando cerraduras para ver si alguna persona se apiadaba de mi y me refugiaba. Al fin y al cabo, alguien se apiado de mi, pero con la idea de cobrarme la estadia.- Dejame irme... No volveré nunca más a molestarte, estaras tranquilo en tu casa.-_

_Ya me estas cansando con tu parloteo, muñeca.- Dio un paso hacía mi y retrocedí hasta darme con la pared.- Ahora ven aquí.- Dio dos pasos más quedando a un metro de mi cuerpo. Era una estúpida por haber dejado mi sarten y cuchillo al lado de su revolver, lejos de mi.- _

_Por favor...- Supliqué cerrando mi chaqueta al tope y colocando mis brazos en lo que yo creia que era posición de defenza. Rio ante mi absurdo pedido y se abalanzó sobre mi. Me agaché y pase por debajo de su brazo, corriendo hacia el revolver. Me cazó de una pierna y cai con todo mi peso en seco en el suelo. Pese a su gordura, se desenvolvía facilmente para mi pesar. Se colocó encima mio mientras yo gritaba y estiraba todo mi cuerpo para poder alcanzar la mesa.- Nooo! Ayuda! Por favor!- Sabía que era inútil, que haya afuera ocurria algo peor que lo que me sucedía a mi en ese momento. Sentí el tintineo de su cinturón desprenderse y solo podía retorcerme y moverme para hacer su misión más complicada. El hecho de estar de espaldas y no poder verle el rostro era un gran alivio, que hacía que lo que me sucedía fuera menos traumático. Arañaba el suelo y me estiraba a más no poder. Mis dedos estaban a escasos centímetros de la pata de la mesa. Un simple esfuerzo más. Y ahí fue cuando todo explotó._

_Sentí sus frios dedos deslizarse sobre el borde de mi calza negra para exponer mi ropa interior y todo lo que conllevaba ello. Mi grito de desesperación fue desgarrador y decisivo. Llegué a la pata de la mesa, y la arrastré conmigo. Con un fuerte estrépito cayó a nuestro costado y entre medio de las lágrimas quise vislumbrar algún arma. En el instante que mis dedos tocaron la culata del revolver escuché un "Estas muy equivocada, linda". Me volteó con una suma facilidad, quedando boca arriba, y sostuvo mis brazos estirados con sus manos, separados, colocando todo su peso sobre mi cuerpo. Su respiración alcoholizada me provocaba nauseas. Hundió su lengua en mi cuello y al son de un grito le di con mi rodilla derecha en su entrepierna._

_Hija de puta!- Safé de su agarre y desesperada cerré mis dedos en el arma. Al mismo tiempo, y muy a mi pesar, el clavó el cuchillo en mi vientre, a modo de arrastre._

_PUM PUM._

_Mark? Mark? Qué demonios sucede...?- Un hombre entraba por la puerta trasera y paró en seco al ver el panorama. El supuesto Mark estaba tirado en el suelo, aun con mi cuchillo en su mano, con un tiro en la frente y otro en el hombro. Yo, lloraba desesperada, apretando la hemorragia que surgía de mi panza. Todavía tenía mis calzas bajas, exponiendo mi ropa interior, pero no tenía fuerzas de nada.- Que...? Como?...- El hombre paso por lado del muerto sin muchos miramentos y se acerco a mi. Como pude, me arrastré para alejarme.- Shhhh, shhh, tranquila. Voy a ayudarte.- Dijo con voz contenedora. Acomodó mis prendas y me tapó con su campera.- Ire por mi kit de urgencias, no te duermas.-_

_FINFLASHBACK_

Noooo! Nooooo!- Gritaba escondida entre los arbustos mientras manoteaba a un hombre invisible.- Por favor, noooo!-

Hey, hey, heyy... Soy yo. Soy yo.- Repetía una voz familiar mientras yo pataleaba.- Esta todo bien, Natalie. Ya esta...- Daryl me quitó de los arbustos con suma facilidad mientras yo tocaba su rostro y trataba de enfocarlo, distinguir su cara entre lo verde y gris del día.

Daryl?- Susurré mientras el se quitaba la campera y me la colocaba.- Daryl no debes dejar que Mark vuelva... El puede encontrarme... Y se va a enojar porque le dispare!- Lloraba inconteniblemente, presa de mi pánico y deshidratación.- Daryl vas a protegerme, verdad?-

Si, Nat... Ven, toma esto.- Tenía una pequeña botella de medio litro con agua levemente turbia.- Por favor, deja de llorar y toma.- Dijo con voz de fastidio.-

Mark es malo.- Repetía entre sorbos.-

Lo se... Pero lo mataste... Eres valiente, pequeña.-

Tuve que matar a Ryan. Y el me salvó, pero tuve que matarlo, tu me entiendes.-

Si, te entiendo.- Me levantó del suelo y sin decir nada se puso de espaldas.- Esperas una invitación?-

Podrás con mi peso?- Dude mientras la cabeza me daba vuelvas. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hablaba.-

Sube, Natalie. Rick y los demás nos esperan en la autopista central... les pase las coordinadas con el comunicador.-

_A las seis y media, a esa hora siempre me levanto para ir a trabajar._- Decía sin nada de interés por lo que Daryl decía.-

De acuerdo, vamos.- Daryl me acomodó sobre su espalda y comenzó a caminar con determinación. El camino hacia la ruta fue corto, no hablamos y pude relajarme al sentir ese olor caracteristico que me daba paz. Me relaje al punto de dormirme y caer en un fuerte estado de inconciencia.- Bien, bajate, esperaremos al costado, en caso de indeseables.- Movió levemente el hombro para que me corriera.- Natalie?- Mi cabeza cayó inconciente de costado, con la boca levemente abierta.- Nat? Mierda...- Se agachó en el suelo y dejo caer mi cuerpo inerte con suavidad. Se colocó a mis espaldas y todavía sentado en el suelo, acomodó mi cabeza en su pecho. Me arropó para mantener el calor corporal y me susurraba cosas que solo me las quedo yo.- Ya van a llegar, Natalie... Ya van a llegar.-


	8. Chapter 8

Habían pasado tres días desde mi pequeño (nuevo) incidente y desconexión mental agudizada por alucinaciones con Laila, Mark y Ryan. Hoy, ya podía levantarme de la cama, estar sin suero y hacer tareas leves como cocinar y cuidar de Judith. Fue una alegría ver a Merle en el auto cuando fueron a rescatarnos, verlo fuera de esa celda y con esa chispa en los ojos al ver a Daryl. Luego de comprobar que ibamos a estar bien, Rick, Michonne y Carl fueron en busca de provisiones, dejandonos con Merle y Hersell, el cual me colocó una vía inmediatamente y acariciaba mis cabellos morenos mientras volvíamos a la prisión.

Hablaban de una tal Andrea, que había ido al lugar y a convencerlos que Philip, el Gobernador no era malo. Ja, ilusa. Asi como llego se fue.

Maggie paso las dos noches siguentes durmiendo en un colchón en el suelo al lado de mi litera, mucho más alegre, social y liberada. Incluso le había dirigido la palabra a Merle un par de veces, sólo por mí.

Estas mucho mejor hoy.- Carol acunaba a Judith mientras yo preparaba unas verduras con arroz para almorzar.-

Si...- Asentí mientras le pasaba la cuchara para que probara la comida. Aun estaba demasiado flaca y debía sostenerme cada dos por tres de la mesada debido a los mareos.- Lamento haberme ido, causar problemas... Realmente yo...-

No tienes que disculparte... Por lo menos no conmigo.- Me guiñó el ojo mientras dejaba a la niña en la caja y se cruzaba de brazos nerviosa.- Espero que vuelvan pronto.-

Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- Sonreí, ocultando mi nerviosismo mientras Michonne entrenaba en un rincón.- Hersell está ahi.- Aseguré que el anciano sería la voz de la conciencia de Rick y Daryl. Por el bien de todos, le había dicho a Glenn y Maggie que sería buena instaurar una pequeña huerta en los patios delanteros, que podrían ese día comenzar a prepararla para tener frutos y verduras en la mejor estación. Maggie, ni corta ni perezosa llevó a su novio a trabajar y labrar las tierras para mantenerlo alejado de Merle.-

Yo debería haber ido.- Rezongó el mayor de los Dixon al pie de las escaleras, afilando su cuchilla en los barrotes.-

Tu te quedas aquí, bajo mi cuidado.- Dije mirandolo de reojo mientras probaba el sabor de la comida.- Iré por los chicos, la comida ya esta.-

Pondré los platos.- Susurró Carol mientras Michonne se levantaba del suelo.-

Creo que es mejor que Glenn y Maggie coman afuera, sólos.- Michonne se acercó a las ollas, mirando sin escrúpulos a Merle. Nerviosa, mire a todos mientras Merle, sonreía sin ánimos y se levantaba del pie de la escalera.-

No es necesario, muñeca.- Merle me hablaba a mi. Tomo el primer plato que Carol había servido y salió de la habitación.- Iré a mi celda.- Molesta, mire a Michonne con una mirada reprobadora y me serví un plato.-

Iré con él.-

Natalie...-

Iré con él.- Salí de la habitación con los dedos entumecidos ante lo caliente del plato.- Merle?- Llamé mientras entraba en su celda y me sentaba a su lado.- Esta rico?-

No tienes que hacer esto, princesa.-

Es un caldo de gallina que encontré en los estantes, eso le da sabor.-

Ve con ellos, juega el mejor partido.-

El mejor partido para mi eres tú, tu me salvaste.- Reconocí mientras reia por el ruido que Merle hacía al comer.-

Ellos te refugiaron.- Señaló el hombre mientras comía.-

También te refugiaron a ti, deberías no lo sé... Ganarte tu lugar aquí.- Baje el plato mientras miraba la luz que reflejaba la ventana.-

Ahhhh no, linda. Yo nunca tendré mi lugar aquí. No con todo lo que he hecho.-

Merle...- Dije con voz canturrona, dando por sentada la charla. Jugaba con mis dedos nerviosa, mientras sentía los ojos de Merle posados en mí.-

Y bien?- Me codeó mientras reía ante mi rostro.- Daryl se lo llevará a la tumba, lo sé. Pero tu?-

Merle...- Repetí mientras lo miraba dividida entre la diversión y preocupación.- Ya deberían estar volviendo, iré a la torre a reelevar a Carl.-

Perra.- Merle se recostó en la cama dispuesto a dormir una placentera siesta.-

Salí de las celdas con paso apurado. La humedad del ambiente era notable, debído a las lluvias anteriores. Sentía mi cuerpo levemente cansado, todavía recuperandose de los estragos que le había hecho. Me remagué el pantalón de jean, a causa del calor, por encima de las botas y recogí mi cabello negro en una coleta alta. Incluso pasé mi flequillo hacía atrás con unas trabitas por la densidad del ambiente. La musculosa blanca, con grandes tintes grises por la suciedad se me pegaba al cuerpo y me molestaba.

- Todavía no hay interferencia en el comunicador... quiere decir que no esta cerca, que siguen alla.- Carl estaba sentado encima de la mesa, con la mirada fija en la entrada. Cerre la puerta de la torre de seguridad y me acerque a él.-

¿Cómo estas?- El niño me miró con los ojos grandes y escandalizados. Parecía que hacía siglos no le preguntaban eso, y actuaba como mi perro Anakin cuando hacía algo malo.- Carl...-

Espero que mi padre haga lo que tenga que hacer.-

No pregunte eso...- Me senté a su lado, imitando la posición de sus piernas.-

¿Tu estás mejor?- Reí por como evadía mis preguntas. Ahora sentía lo que debía sentir Merle cada vez que me arrinconaba con preguntas sobre su hermano.- Carol dijo que almorzaste con Merle.- El tono de su voz vario.-

Merle no es malo... Por lo menos nunca lo fue conmigo, se lo que ha hecho.- Baje la mirada dudosa.- Que te ha dicho Rick sobre Woodbury?-

Nada, nadie me dice nada.- Molesto, tallaba con un cuchillo la madera de la mesa.-

Entonces te sientes furioso.-

Quiero que nuestras personas, nuestra gente deje de morir. Quiero que mi papá haga lo correcto.-

Es complicado sentir lo que sientes con la edad que tienes.- Dije mientras deseaba ver llegar la camioneta por la entrada.-

No soy un niño.-

Tampoco un adulto, Carl.-

Da igual.- Me miró frustrado y se bajo de la mesa. Un poco abombada, al ver la furia del niño me voltee buscando su mirada.- Ire al comedor.-

Ey...- Lo tomé del brazo y noté un tinte de molestia y enojo.- Para tu niño interior.- Le di un twinky, una golosina y le sonreí.-

Carl siguió mirandome molesto y apenas se oyo un seco "gracias" mientras bajaba por las escaleras, alejandose de mi. "Mierda" murmuré mientras me abanicaba ante la molestia de la humedad.

Los vi llegar, los vi bajarse de la camioneta y lo vi a Daryl mirar hacía la torre después de cruzar un par de palabras con Carol. Algo se agitaba internamente en mi, hacía dos días que hablamos a duras apenas, simplemente para disculparnos por lo pasado en la cabaña y uno que otros datos sobre Mark y Ryan. Era gracioso, pero una vez que Daryl supo lo que paso, la mochila que me había quitado de mi espalda y dejado tirado en el bosque era sosa, era inutil y algo vacio para mí. Le había quitado valor, el valor que no se merecía a mi intento de violación/casi muerte. Le di el valor que se merecía a la muerte de Laila y mi padre, pero con los tintes juntos para no rendirme y seguir peleando en honor a ellos. Me froté las manos con impaciencia mientras lo veia relojear la torre mientras hablaba con el grupo. Sus caras no eran buenas. Malas noticias. La puerta se abrió abruptamente.

Rick quiere que bajes.- Beth agitada por la subida se sostenía en el umbral de la puerta. Tomé rápidamente mi pequeña hacha y baje tras ella.

La charla no fue buena. El Gobernador iba a atacarnos sin importar nada, no hubo acuerdo con él. Carl tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras Carol intentaba calmar a una lloroza Judith. Pude notar un reluciente anillo en la mano de Maggie que estaba entrelazando dedos con Glenn. Todos estabamos en semicirculo en el patio intermedio, entre la primera torre de seguridad y la entrada a los pabellones. Rick tenía ese típico tic cuando mentía. Lo hacía frecuentemente con Carol, intentando calmar a la inestable mujer. Miré a Hersell, que sostenía sus muletas con los nudillos blancos, apenas sonreía al ver la mano de su comprometida hija. Beth, relojeaba a todos como yo. Miré a Daryl, me saludo con la cabeza y respondí educadamente el saludo, sonriendo.

La única persona que sabía que Rick ocultaba algo era Merle. Este sonreía desde su rincón y miraba a una impasable Michonne que estaba apoyada en el auto.

Volví a mi punto de vigilancia, abatida trás las noticias. Teníamos toda la noche para decidir si nos quedabamos o nos ibamos de la prisión. Miré por la ventana confundida. Todos los caminantes que estaban apilados en la reja, esperando por nosotros, por nuestra sucia y magullada carne.

No quiero volver afuera.- Susurré mientras me abrazaba a mi misma. El volver afuera era un delicado sinonimo a la soledad, a exponerse y saber que tarde o temprano volvería a estar sola, que los perdería a todos.

Estaba anocheciendo, era tarde. Miraba la reja con la mirada perdida, aburrida cuando vi un destello de luz, en los primeros lindes del bosque. Me reincorporé asustada al mismo momento que Daryl entraba a la torre con sendos bowls de comida.

Daryl! Afuera...- Señale al vidrio colocandome los binoculares asustada. Dejó los bowls rapidamente y tomó el artefacto de mi mano.- Hey!- Me molesté pero seguí buscando con los ojos entornados esa luz especie de linterna que alumbró el linde.-

¿Qué viste?- Me preguntó mientras torcia el rostro tratando de enfocar algo.-

Una luz... Como una linterna.- Dije bajandome de la mesa y apoyando ambas manos en la misma. El corazón me latía rápido y tenía las manos humedas. Daryl notó mi nerviosismo y gruñó. Sabía que temía más a los humanos que a los caminantes.-

Sea lo que fuere, ya no está- Dijo con tono tranquilo. Bajó los binoculares y me miró. Sentí su mirada arder sobre mi y me sonrojé.- Cómo estas?-

Bien...- Tomé el bowl de verduras suspirando y me senté en el sillón.- Tu? -

Raro...-

Lo se...- Me miro de forma cautelosa y baje la cuchara para explicarme.- Es la primera vez que te veo irte en una misión... Y no es ir a cazar o algo asi... Fuiste a hablar con el tipo que atacó este lugar cuando apenas nos conocimos!-

Y con eso quieres llegar a...?-

Me preocupe, Daryl.- Dije tajante agradecida que la penumbra que otorgaba el anochecer evitaba que se viera mi cara sonrojada.- Eso es todo.-

Gracias.- Dijo atento mientras se apoyaba en la mesa mientras comía ruidosamente la sopa de verduras. Sonreí calidamente mientras la incomodidad sobrellevaba el momento.-

Natalie, creo que...-

Deberíamos hablar, lo sé.- El asintió mientras yo terminaba su frase. De golpe, el apetito se había ido de paseo con la luz que vi en el bosque hace rato.- ¿Qué quieres saber?-

¿Qué?- Me dijo incrédulo mientras bajaba el bowl y lo apartaba de él.-

Creo que es mejor sincerarnos, quitar esos molestos baches.- Dije optando por una postura madura.- Si hay algo que quieres saber, te lo dire...- Daryl estaba a punto de hablar cuando dije:- Asi mismo para ti.-

No.-

Entonces no dire nada y seguiremos tan incómodos como ahora, cazador.- Dije cruzandome de piernas y acomodandome en el sillón.- Tampoco es fácil para mi, debes saberlo.-

¿Mark...?- Comenzó Daryl sin saber como continuar.-

Bien... Elegiste un tema fuerte, Dixon.- Dije con una mal disimulada risa nerviosa. Me acomodé en el sillón pensando seriamente si la charla iba a ser lo correcto o no.- Mark... Diablos, su simple nombre me desagrada.- Cuando comenzó este endemoniado apocalipsis... Después de resguardar a Laila y mi madre a salvo fui por mi padre. Estaba en la fábrica, y realmente fue una mala decisión.- Tomé aire y proseguí.- En un momento los zombies eran demasiados, y mi única misión consistió de un momento para el otro en conseguir resguardo en alguna casa. Mark me abrió la puerta sin pensarlo. En su momento fue bueno, tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando y actuaba con cautela. Cuando la horda paso y podría salir a la calle de vuelta, él no me dejo ir...- Tragué saliva evitando que las lágrimas afloraran de mis ojos negros.- Era tipo grande y hosco. No le fue dificil someterme a...- Busqué sus ojos y estaban centrados en mi. Mantenía su mandíbula fuertemente apretada y respiraba entrecortadamente.- ¿Sigo?- Asintió lento.- Luego de... ya sabes, pude escaparme. Entre el forcejeo de querer escaparme y su... Tenacidad, lastimó mi vientre.- Toqué inconcientemente mi panza sobre la remera blanca.- Ryan era un vecino. El me ayudo y me suturó. Cuido de m por un tiempo.- Sonreí con cariño. Realmente me había ayudado.- En una de sus escapadas para conseguir medicamentos para mi fiebre y comida lo mordieron.- Me enderecé y tuve el coraje de mirarlo de nuevo.- Ya sabes el resto.-

No se que decirte.-

No debes decir nada.- Susurré con un dejo de alteración cuando se acercó al sillón y se sentó en la otra punta.- Nada referido a lo mio.- Aclaré haciendo que todos sus musculos se tensaran.-

No me gusta hablar de ello.- Aclaró carraspeando su garganta.- Mi padre era un hijo de puta, Merle recibió sus golpes por muchos años hasta que se harto y se fue, asi que él se la agarro conmigo. A veces porque no hacía mis deberes, otras por que el llegaba alcoholizado y la mayoría porque si.- Dijo rapidamente sin soltar su respiración en ningún momento.-

¿Qué tan chico eras?-

Tenía 6.-

Daryl...- Dejé escapar sin entender como un padre puede hacerle eso su sangre, a su hijo de seis años. Mire su rostro, ese rostro que evitaba mirarme con esos ojos penetrantes azules. No le había hecho bien recordar eso, pero joder, a mi tampoco. Simplemente era necesario.- Mirame.- Dije suavemente.-

Olvidalo.-

Suspiré antes de tomar el envión de levantarme y acerqué mi cuerpo al de él. Con cautela, me sente en su regazo, quedando frente a frente y notando que contenía su respiración. Pose mi frente sobre la de él, sintiendo como soltaba el primer suspiro cargado de aire contenido y comenzaba a respirar normalmente. Nos quedamos así varios minutos, hasta que posé mi cabeza en su hombro y relaje cada músculo de mi agotado cuerpo. Sentí su mano posarse en mi espalda y acariciarla con torpeza. Sonreí tranquila, a sabiendas que podría llegar a tener algún tipo de intimidad por más lejana que fuera con el hombre que me rescató, a ese paso, sería posible. Me deje caer a su costado siendo atrapada por su brazo y me dormí profundamente.

Al día siguente, todo era confuso. Una divertida Maggie hacía guardia tomando un té y miraba mi somnoliento rostro.

¿Daryl, Natalie?-

¿Ha?- Dije con voz boba mientras me reincorporaba en el sillón. Sentí la cara marcada y húmeda por el calor que hacía, extrañamente, durante el día.- Buenos días...-

Si... muy buenos días para ti.- Rió Maggie con un dejo de infelicidad. Bajo la mirada buscando mi rostro y simplemente evite su mirada.- ¿Daryl?-

Metete en tus asuntos, Greene.- Dije riendo mientras me colocaba mis botas. Raro, no recuerdo habermelas sacado. Miro a mi costado y estaba el horrendo poncho que Daryl y yo habíamos encontrado en la cabaña. "Oh... la cabaña" Pensé con ansias.-

Muy mala.- Rió Maggie mientras volvía a mirar al horizonte.- Nat...-

¿Qué?-

¿Quieres irte de aquí?-

Siguen sin decidirlo, ah?-

Todos tenemos voz y voto.- Dijo Maggie seria.- Todos tememos decirlo en voz alta.- Reconoció luego de un sorbo de su bebida.-

No quiero irme, Maggie.- Me levante del sillón con muchas energías. Muchas más que los días anteriores.- Iré a decirselo a Rick, al diablo.- Sonreí afectuosamente a mi amiga y baje con cuidado las escaleras.

El día estaba nublado pero seguía persistiendo la tenaz humedad en el clima. Acomodé mi cabello en una coleta y entré a los pabellones en busca de nuestro lider, si, NUESTRO.

Recorrí varios lugares, saludé a Beth, Michonne, Carol, pero ninguna señal de Rick y los demás hombres. Cansada, fui cerca de las calderas para buscar a Merle, ya que el idiota adoraba pasar tiempo allí arreglando viejos artefactos como radios y cosas así. Iba sigilosamente, con la idea de sorprenderlo y enojar a Merle, pero unas voces callaron mi plan.

No creo que debamos hacerlo, Rick.- La voz de Glenn sonaba preocupada.-

Estoy de acuerdo, entregar a Michonne al Gobernador no resolverá nada, luego de matarla querrá más.- Dijo Daryl logrando que me sobresalte al oir su voz. "Controlate, Nat" nota mental.-

Eso era el trato. Michonne a cambio de nuestra paz, de nuestro hogar.- Dijo Rick como reiterando.-

Yo creo que deberíamos hacerlo... El hombre es un sádico... Dejemos saciarse, que nos deje en paz...- Me moleste al oir a Merle decir eso, pero recuerdo las palabras de Maggie "No es un buen hombre".- Hay que entregarla...-

Merle.- Lo regaño su hermano mientras todos mantenían silencio debatiendo con su libertad/hogar y moral.-

No hagan nada por ahora...- Dijo Rick al cabo de un momento.- Esperemos hasta mañana, que es cuando deberíamos verlo de vuelta.-

Pero Rick...- Glenn protestaba y callaba ante la mirada de nuestro lider.-

_Diablos_...- Susurré asustada mientras caminaba hacía atrás y volvía mis pasos para irme de ahi.-


End file.
